Summer Break, I Think NOT!
by PurificationArrow
Summary: The year is over, everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a break, but crazy fangirls, persistent boys, and news cameras await them around the corner.
1. The Going Home, Chapter 1

Summary: Finally the year is over, and everyone goes back to their families for the summer break. Zane has dueling competitions to attend to, and invites Alexis and Atticus as his guests. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, but crazy fangirls, and jealous boys await them around the corner.

Alexis: 16

Zane: 17

Atticus: 17

Doyle: 16.5

Other characters: around the age of 16

Disclaimer: First of all, I have no reason why I'm putting this there. I've seen lots of other stories with these things so I figure might as well put it here just in case. Better to be safe than sorry. I don't own any chracters, although I might add some of my own from time to time. Oh, and Doyle is mine.

**Summer Break, I think not!**

---

The roaring of the plane made Alexis's eardrums pop, and she swallowed to rid herself of the strange sensation.

Beside her was her brother, Atticus, and Zane. Recently, Zane and Jaden had just dueled for Zane's grad. match. The duel had ended in a tie, and both duelists had competed well. But now Zane was leaving Duel Academy and everyone was going back home for the summer break. While boarding the plane to go back to Domino City, Zane had given her and Atticus invitations to come with him on his dueling tour around the world.

Zane would get his final decision as soon as she and Atticus had called their parents.

At the moment, the plane was in the air, soaring high, the powerful turbines blowing wind behind them. The window was blocked by the cover, but Alexis grabbed the bottom of the cover and pulled it up to gaze out the window.

Clouds were passing by, and Alexis had a clear view of the high skies, for she wasn't placed near the noisy area of the wings, unlike poor Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion. The blue skies were bright with the light of the sun, and several of the clouds looked like duel monsters. Alexis's gaze shifted from the window to the lit-up seatbelt sign which shut off with a 'bleep'.

Then, the voice of a flight attendant began to speak overhead, "_It is now safe to remove your seatbelt and turn on electrical devices._" From behindAlexis she could hear relieved sighs from Jaden and the others.

Jaden jumped up and streched, "Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet." Alexis rolled her eyes and sighed at the Slifer's behavior. She then heard Syrus jump to his feet and try to pull Jaden down to avoid have attention drawn to them. Alexis couldn't resist a smirk and turned her head to face Zane who was sitting next to her, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be on a private plane?"

Zane looked at her from through his shades, then lowered them slightly, "No." he muttered.

Once again Alexis smiled cockily and turned back to face the window and clouds, "Alright, but you're going to get noticed, I'm telling you this." She warned him. She heard a grunt and chuckled.

Then, she regretted her action, "Well, I'll just leave you two alone then. Okay Lexi?" Alexis turned her head and saw her brother smirking at her and Zane with a strange gleam in his eyes, that she didn't quite like. "Later!" Atticus grinned and left walking through the narrow aisles. Alexis frowned and unbuckled her seatbelt and reached underneath the seat in front of her to grab her bag.

_Now it's at times like these that I wonder if he really should havecome out of that coma._

She sifted through the blue bag to look for something to read, or something to doodle on for the long flight home. There were her duel cards, her dueling gloves, and a brush. After she had passed those items she finally found a small book which on the cover read: Lights of Tomorrow.

There was a bookmark sticking up from about halfway through the thick book. Alexis fingered over the pages and opened the book into her jean-covered lap and pulled out the mark. Her eyes scanned over the pages, and she began to read.

---

A couple hours later she heard footsteps approaching where she and Zane were sitting. Reluctantly, she pulled her head from out of her book and looked at who was coming. Her brother's brown head, she could identify from anywhere. It was the one following him that interested her.

Atticus stopped in front of the triple seat and looked at his sister and best friend.

"Hey Lexi, Zane, look who I found." Came Atticus's energetic voice. Alexis sighed and put the bookmark back in its spot and closed the thick book. She looked up at Atticus and the person who stood next to him.

It was a teenager, about her age, and his hair was jet black and his bangs hung about his face, framing it. His eyes were green and large, and he was wearing a tan shirt with jeans on. Zane nodded, awknoweledging the presence of this stranger while Alexis gave Zane a look and stood. She bowed slightly and looked at her brother, "Is this another one of your schemes?"

She glared at Atticus who chuckled and looked innocent, "Why, no! I'm offended, why on earth would you think that! Lexi, I'm appalled. This is Doyle Maraku. He's an old friend, remember Alexis?"

Alexis looked at Atticus then to Doyle and cocked her brow, "Can't say I do. Nice to meet you Doyle."She sat back down and prepared to re-open her book when Atticus grabbed her arm and hoisted her back up on her feet. She yanked her arm back and glared at her brother, "Atticus!" Her brother smiled and turned to Doyle, "Say, why don't you give Alexis a tour of this place? Zane can go too."

The Obelisk girl resisted stomping her foot angrily, "Atticus, no!"

Her brother pouted, "Oh, c'mon Lexi. Please, Zane's going too, right Zane?" Zane gave Atticus and look and grumbled, "No." Alexis sighed and sat back down giving that said: 'You wanna challenge me?'

Apparently Atticus got the hint and steered his friend in a different way, changing the subject and leaving Alexis and Zane alone.

Doyle turned around and looked at Alexis strangely, in a way that sent shivers up and down her spine. He grinned and winked, then walked away with Atticus. Alexis shuddered and opened up her book only to find that she could no longer concentrate on the words typed in front of her.

The image of Doyle kept on flashing in her mind until she couldn't take it anymore.

Thoroughly annoyed, Alexis sighed, slightly aggrevated and shoved the book back into her bag. She stood up and moved past Zane and started walking down the aisle. Just as she was passing by she felt a hand grab her wrist, "Where're you going?" Zane asked her.

She leaned down and whispered, "Somewhere, I need to get something outta my head." Zane obviously took that as an answer and released her. There were not too many people on this plane, this was a first-class seat so she didn't recieve too many glances. There was a bathroom at the end of the aisle, so she sped up. Alexis grabbed the handle, opened it, then stepped inside the smaller room.

She turned towards the sink and turned to knob, releasing the stream of cold water.

Alexis's hands moved underneath the water and let the water fill all the way up to the brim of her hands. She leaned down and closed her eyes, then splashed the cool liquid on her face. She continued doing that until her face was slightly numb. Feeling refreshed, Alexis wiped her hands on a towel and dried her face. Alexis then opened the door once again and left the room.

Her face was numb, but at least the thoughts of Doyle were leaving her head.

As she walked through the aisle Alexis stole a glance at an open window, it was night already. Strange how time flew. Alexis saw Zane's blue head peeking over the seats and she walked over to where her seat was and slid into it.

Zane pulled his glasses down once again and looked at her, "That took a while." Alexis blinked and looked at him, "Really? I didn't notice." She said back to him. Outside of her window Alexis could no longer see clouds because they were so high. Instead, she actually saw stars glittering in the sky, twinkling and winking at her and the passengers.

All of a sudden, Alexis became aware of the heavy weights upon her lids, and she stifled a yawn.

She was startled to hear Zane murmur to her, "You should get some rest. We won't be getting there for at least another couple hours. I'll wake you when we're there." Alexis smiled sleepily and nodded, "Thanks Zane." She whispered back.

With that, Alexis fell asleep, her head slightly tilted back against the head of the seat.

Zane was quiet and observed her for a few moments, then clicked off the overhead light above Alexis and turned off the light above his own seat. His blue gaze drifted to the window-side and watched the white stars gleam as if getting ready to greet the new day.

---

Golden eyes opened slowly, to feel the sensation of grinding on the seat.

At that moment Alexis had bolted awake, startled by the feeling of waking up exactly when the plane was landing. Alexis looked around, the window shield was closed, and Zane was looking at her, "Huh, I was about to wake you up." Next to him Atticus peeked over, "Guess not though, huh?" The Obelisk girl smiled, "Yeah." She agreed.

Soon, the plane stopped and screeched to a halt. People waited quietly in their seats until the voice of the captain was heard over the intercom, "We have arrived in Domino Airport. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice day." WIth that, the intercom died, and people started to get up from their seats while murmuring to temselves or others.

The Duel Academy Gang remained in their seats, eyes facing downwards, waitinguntil most passengers on the plane had left.

Finally, nearly everyone was gone and flight attendants were beginning to walk up and down the aisle-ways picking up stray cups that had been dropped. It was then that everyone stood up, and Alexis grabbed the back of Atticus's collar to keep him from walking over to a pretty black-haired woman. Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus came up from 2nd class and Jaden let out a huge yawn and stretch.

"So, let's go!" Jaden called cheerfully.

Everyone sighed at his happy attitude but followed the Slifer who apparently refused to change out of his beloved red blazer much to everyone's dismay.

**Flashback**

Everyone was sitting in the courtyard glaring at Jaden.

"Give it up Slifer, you're just going to attract attention to yourself, and that blazer isn't helping." Chazz Princeton snapped at a brunette who had his arms crossed in front of him. "And I said no Chazz. I'm not taking this off." Jaden protested. Alexis sighed, "Chazz is right Jaden," She paused as Chazz had a cocky grin on his face, "As much as I hate to admit it." Then Chazz inwardly cried.

"You know how paparrazzi are Jaden, they don't give up until they've gotten what they want. Plenty of people already know that this is Zane's last year, and thanks to ATTICUS," Alexis glared at her older brother who chuckled sheepishly, "The reporters, and fangirls are going to be flocking around the airport."

During this interesting conversation Zane was quiet and leaning against the tree.

Jaden simply pouted, "But this is my best memory from Duel Academy!" He whined and clutched his blazer tightly.

Everyone sighed in exasperation, they all had known it would be hard to convince Jaden. Just not this hard. "Let him be." All jumped at the sudden voice. They looked at Zane who was looking back at them. "Zane?" Syrus questioned. Zane took in a deep breath and released, "I said he's fine."

They all looked at one another, but didn't argue with the Obelisk. Jaden jumped up and prepared to wrap his arms around Zane, "Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Everyone stared wide-eyed at Jaden who was about to clamp onto Zane whose expression was... well... not one that you'd ever like to see, especially coming from him.

"You touch me and you're dead Jaden." Zane warned. Everyone stared at Zane's statement. Never before had they heard something like that come from the cool, calm, and collected King of Obelisk.

Jaden backed away immediately and sat on his butt. He chuckled and waved bye-bye to the King of Obelisk who was apparently none too happy.

**End Flashback**

Zane turned to Jaden and pointed to the bag that Jaden had slung over his shoulder, "Alright Jaden, our part of the deal?" Everyone looked confused and at Jaden who sighed sadly. The Slifer reached into the bag he had and pulled out a simple red t-shirt.

Bastion cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, deal?" He questioned.

No one answered him as Jaden left for the bathrooms to change into the red shirt he had brought with him.

Several minutes later, out came Jaden wearing the t-shirt and prancing down the aisle. Chazz rolled his eyes in impatience, "Are we ready yet?" He snapped at everyone. Jaden punched the air above him, "Ready!"

---

They were about to walk out into open territory, when Zane stopped abruptly with Alexis and Atticus right next to him. "Big bro?" Syrus asked, cocking his little blue head. Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up base-ball cap and slapped it on Syrus's head, covering some of his sky blue hair. "Oh." Was all the little guy said.

That being done, Alexis peeked over the corner to check for something. She looked back at Zane and whispered, "Alright, the next crowd is coming." In return Zane nodded and waited.

The rest of them were as just about as clueless as Jaden with the word fiance. "Ready," Alexis started, then, as soon as a wave of people began entering the terminal the whole gang pushed into the crowd, keeping their heads low, except for Syrus, and their gazes down.

All around them they could hear the screams of fangirls shouting, "Zane! Where is he? Hellooo! Zane sweety! ZANEY!"

Each time a new nickname was made up Zane cringed and tried to sink as low as he was able. Atticus turned back to the group and said quickly, "Scatter!" And scatter is what they did, Alexis went with Zane,Jaden with Syrus, Atticus with Bastion and Chazz, to make sure they didn't tear each other apart.

Alexis and Zane barged through waves of people, desperately hoping that neither of them would be noticed. Thankfully, their wishes were granted, and they had at last made it to the entrance/exit of the Domino City Airport. Alexis settled herself against a wall, "So now...we wait." She said. Zane nodded and tried his best to hide his face behind his coat-collar.

---

**A/N: **Alright. This'll continue as long as people like it. Hopefully I can draw in more AlexisxZane fans, or, Oceanshippers, or Royalshipping, or whatever you feel like calling it. XP

Next Chapter: Hopefully by next Friday

_-PurificationArrow_


	2. Yes or No? Chapter 2

**Friday, June 16, 2006**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Doyle and some of the hotel staff. Oh, and the fangirls.

Title: Summer Break, I Think NOT!

Author: PurificationArrow

Rated: Kids to Older Kids

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: The year is over, everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions to attend to, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a relaxing break, but crazy fangirls, andpersistent boys await them around the corner.

Couples: AlexisxZane is the main one, I might or might not decide to pair up the rest of the GX gang.

Notes: Oh yeah, I've made a different format, this is the one used by K1ta.Ky0ko. I hope she doesn't mind me using her format. But here's the story!

**Chapter Two:** Yes or No?

Last Chapter: "So now, we wait." Alexis said as she settled herself against the wall.

A shout inturrupted both Alexis and Zane who looked up and saw the rest of their group running frantically away from a large group of fangirls. Zane got up, "What have they done now?" He asked quietly.

Alexis looked at him with a look of utter pity, "Your guess is as good as mine." Jaden from the front of the group waved and shouted to them, "Hey Alexis, hey Zane, run!" At the mention of Zane, the fangirls perked up and looked around the running group in front of them and screamed when they saw Zane standing there. "Run!" Jaden repeated. But you didn't have to tell them twice, one more look at the crazed girls and they shot off like a bullet.

Alexis ran next to Zane and he look in front of him, "The car is up ahead." He said. Alexis nodded and they passed through the doors and headed full speed towards the limo waiting for them.

Zane threw open the door and slid in, Alexis followed, and several second later the rest of them followed, ending with Atticus who slammed the tinted door shut.

All of them sat in silence trying to catch their breath, as the car drove away, they could hear clicks of cameras and the mournful screams of fangirls. Jaden panted, "That...was...close." He said.

The rest of them agreed, then Alexis paused. "How exactly did those fangirls find out about you guys?" she asked. Then as soon as she said that, everyone in the limo turned to Atticus who shrank down into his seat. "Atti." Alexis began sweetly, then Atticus shrunk in his seat even more, when his sister was talking in that type of voice, everyone has a right to be afraid...be very afraid.

---

The car began to shake with the vibrations of Alexis screaming, shouting, and scolding her older brother.

When everything finally calmed down, Alexis was back in her seat, hands folded in her lap. While everyone else including Atticus was shaking and as far away from Alexis as could be. Even Zane had a slightly startled look on his face.

Then, the driver turned back and looked at them, "Since you're done that little outburst, the hotel is coming up just ahead. Make sure you don't get yourself noticed again Mr. Truesdale." Alexis smirked and looked at Zane with a teasing look on her face, "I told you that you would get noticed."

Zane seemed to pout, and he looked away as Alexis chuckled with triumph.

---

At last, they had reached the hotel, and everything was in their separate rooms. Jaden was with Syrus, once again Atticus had to stay with the two other boys to keep them in check, and Alexis was by herself as was Zane.

Their things were packed away and they were getting ready to start their summer o' fun when Alexis jumped up from her bed, remembering that they had one last thing to attend to before their summer started.

She left her room and locked the door behind her, she went to the room that Atticus was in and knocked using the knocker.

Several moments passed before someone opened the door, and oh, lucky her, it was Chazz. He grinned goofily, "H-hey Alexis." He stuttered.

Alexis just rolled her eyes and peeked past Chazz to look for her brother in the green room. "Is Atticus in here?" She asked Bastion who had already set up his laptop and had his books everywhere on his bed. Bastion looked up from his work and pointed to the bathroom, "Yes, is he. He's changing into what he calls more suitable wear."

Alexis sighed and entered the room and stood in front of the bathroom waiting for her brother to emerge.

Finally, the light was clicked off and Atticus came out of the bathroom, dressed in what Alexis thought to be the most...interesting clothes she'd ever seen her goofy brother wear. Atticus was wearing his hawaiian shirt from when he had tried to set up Alexis and Chazz, and bright blue swimming trunks.

Alexis's golden eye twitched, "What are you wearing Atticus?" She asked, appalled at his choice of clothes.

Her brother grinned his famous heart-stopping grin, "Whadda ya mean sis? I'm wearing my summer o' fun clothes!" Alexis sighed, "We dont' even know if we can stay with Zane or not Atticus." Atticus just shrugged, "I'm sure it'll be fine with mom and dad."

His sister looked at his skeptically, "Alright. Well, we need to find a phone first." Chazz jumped up and held out a black phone, "You can use mine Alexis!" Alexis blinked and looked at the phone which was shoved in her face. "Um, alright, thanks Chazz." The Princeton grinned and crossed his arms happily.

The phone beeped as Alexis began to press in the numbers for her mother's cell phone number, she presed the black phone to her ear and listened carefully, there were three rings, and finally her mother picked up. "The Princetons, the Princetons? Oh, oh, uh, please hold on a moment, Markel!" She screamed. Alexis held the phone away from her ear with a look on her face that looked like this: **-.-**

Her mother began to speak again, "This is Cheryll Rhodes, may I help you Mr. Princeton." Alexis sighed at her mother's behavior, "Mom, it's me, Alexis." Cheryll paused and spoke suspiciously, "Lexi? Why're you using the cell phone of the Princetons?" Alexis rolled her eyes, "We're at the hotel mom. Atticus and I were wondering, Zane Truesdale asked us to come with him on his summer dueling competitions."

Cheryll became more calm now, "With Zane on his competitions trip? Well, I don't see why not." An excited look covered Alexis's face, "Really?" She confirmed, "Yes Alexis. You father and I are away on a cruise, so you should have some fun before returning back to Duel Academy."

**(1)**

Alexis smiled, "Thank you mom. We appreciate it, have fun on the cruise!" She said goodbye and let Atticus add in, "Later mom!" Before shutting the phone.

Atticus threw his arms up in the air triumphantly, "We are in!" He said separating each word. Alexis smiled at her brother and went to the door, "I'm going to tell the others." She said, and left, much to Chazz's dismay.

The dueling queen walked through the hallways heading towards Zane's door, passing Jaden and Syrus's because she knew that they were already at the all-you-can-eat buffet. She knocked on Zane's mahogany colored door and waited.

The door opened and Zane stood in the doorway. He was wearing his school blazer, but this time the yellow button at the top was replaced with a star that symbolized that he was a graduate of the amazing school built by Seto Kaiba. "We're in." Alexis said cheerfully.

A light smile covered Zane's face. "That's good." He said.

Alexis crossed her arms in mock scolding, "You could be a little more happy." Zane raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that said, 'I don't do happy.' Alexis shook her head, "Nevermind." She said.

Then Alexis began to wonder why Zane was wearing his school uniform, "Shouldn't you change into something a little less... buisiness-like?"

This seemed to startle Zane a little bit, he looked at his clothes and cocked an eyebrow at her. Alexis shrugged, "You're going to get noticed again if we go out in public with you wearing that."

As much as he hated to admit it, she had a good point. Zane sighed and closed the door after saying, "Fine."

Alexis leaned against the door smiling to herself when she heard Syrus's voice, "Alexis? What're you doing outside Zane's room?" He asked her. Alexis pointed a thumb towards Zane's quiet room, "Changing." Syrus gaped at her, "How'd you get him to do that?" He asked practically speechless. Alexis shrugged, "Fangirls." Was all she had to say for Syrus to understand.

A coupleminutes the door opened and Alexis smiled triumphantly; Zane had on a blue collar shirt and long black pants. Not too much better than what he had been wearing, but better than his school blazer.

Then it occurred to Alexis, "Syrus, where's Jaden?" Syrus opened his mouth to answer but someone else answered for him, "The all-you-can-eat buffet." Alexis turned to the voice and bit back a sigh when she saw who it was.

There came Doyle walking through the hallways headed towards themwith Atticus right next to him.

Doyle flashed Alexis his "girl-grabbing" smile. Alexis rolled her eyes and began to head towards the elavator, Atticus cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted after his sister, "Where're you going Alexis?"

Alexis didn't turn back but answered, "To get Jaden."

Syrus looked at Alexis's retreating back, then at Doyle, then back to Alexis. He ran after the taller girl and left his brother behind with Atticus and his friend.

The small boy looked at Alexis as they walked through the hallways to the elavator, "What's wrong Alexis?" He asked. Alexis glared at the air in front of her, but didn't answer the little guy. But her expression said it all, frustration.

_How many times does Atticus have to do this? I can't count the manytimes that he's tried to get me a boyfriend, and Doyle, he's like Harrington from the Academy.Way too pushy._

Syrus was about to start again but saw the angry look on Alexis's face and decided to leave the questioning for later. But for now, they somehow had to tear Jaden away from the buffet before he ate all the available food.

The elavator slid to a stop in the shaft in front of Alexis and Syrus, and the doors folded open and the two stepped inside.

Alexis pressed the button with the L on it for lobby. The elavator began to move smoothly down the shaft, and it was quiet. There was an awkward silence, and Alexis could swear that she heard the elavator music.

After several floors, the doors opened and Alexis and Syrus stepped out.

They looked around the large buffet area and immediately spotted Jaden, for he was the only one zipping through each line placing all different kinds of food on his plate. As soon as Jaden's plate was full, he found an empty table, sat down, and started chowing down. Alexis sighed and began to walk towards Jaden with Syrus right at her heels.

The Obelisk girl stopped in front of Jaden and put her hands on her hips, "Uh Jaden, don't you think you should ease up on the food?" She asked the Slifer. Jaden paused to look at her, he shook his head and slurped up the rest of his chinese noodles, "Nope. We're off for a day o' fun! Uh, aren't we?" Syrus bit his lip and answered his best friend, "Uh, not really Jay. We're just settling in for today."

The Slifer stopped for a second, "Oh." He said.

There was silence, then Jaden shrugged, "Oh well. More food to eat!" He began scarfing down his food as fast as humanly possible. The other people surrounding the table stared at Jaden, and edged away.

Alexis chuckled nervously under the intense gazes of the other, "Jaden, I think we should leave." Jaden looked at Alexis and pouted, "Fine." he reluctantly agreed with the taller girl. He picked up his plate and slid it in with the other used plates. A clueless look covered his face when the chef's standing in the kitchen let out a relieved sigh. He shrugged it off and led the way to the elavators and pressed the button.

They all stepped inside the elavator and waited as the machine started gliding up to their floor.

There was quiet, and then Jaden turned to Syrus. "Say Sy, when we get back up to the room, ya wanna duel?" Syrus moaned and shook his head, "Uh, no thanks Jaden. I just wanna call Chumley and see how he's doing."

Jaden shrugged, "Yeah, let's call Pegasus and Chum!" Syrus sighed, thankful that his little distraction of calling their friend had worked.

Alexis smiled at their behavior, and braced herself for the impact of when the elavator stopped at the top level of the hotel. The doors opened with a 'ding' and the three stepped out. As soon as they had reached their room, Jaden and Syrus left Alexis with a wave, and Alexis continued on to her room.

She unlocked the door and entered her blue colored room and closed her door behind her. She had a beautiful view of the nearby beach, and the sun was shimmering on the water's surface as adults and children alike splashed through the water with laughter about their faces.

Based on the information that she had gotten from Zane, they'd be staying here until tomorrow, and then Syrus and Jaden would go to the Yuki's, Bastion and Chazz would be with Jazz and Mindy scoping the place out, and Alexis would be with Atticus and Zane traveling on his dueling tournament.

Her head turned towards a clock sitting next to her bedside on a desk, it was a little later than noon, a perfect time to go to the beach and spend some time there alone.

Alexis got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue shorts and a tank top collar t-shirt that was white. She slipped off her pants and slid on the shorts, clipping the button on. She then pulled her top off and slipped into the shirt, Alexis rummaged around in her bag for something and brought out a hair tie and a bag.

She brought it around the back of her head and took a handful of hair and carefully pulled it through the loop. Several bangs fell across her face, and the rest of her hair was tied.

The blonde picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She opened her maple door, exited, and locked her room. She looked around the halls and went toward the elavator which would lead her to the beach.

She was about to press the button when she heard a famliar voice, "Alexis?" She turned around to face Zane who was looking at her. Alexis looked over to the window, "I'm going to the beach." She explained. Zane looked back at the series of doors, "I'll come too." Alexis stopped and frowned she looked at her friend suspiciously, "And why are you going with me?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Zane was about to answer her, when, "ZANE!" At the mention of his name Zane flinched. Running up behind them was Jaden with Syrus clinging to his leg, apparently trying to prevent his friend from doing something stupid.

"Let's duel!"Jaden shouted with excitement. Alexis chuckled at the expression on Zane's face which was a mixture of: frustration, helplessness, and deep self-control.

Alexis sighed and decided to help, "Jaden, why don't you find Bastion or Chazz and duel them? Or even my brother?" Jaden paused and put a hand to his chin. Then, he turned around and started heading back to the rooms with a final call to Alexis, "Thanks Lex!"

She put on a fake smile and waved goodbye to Jaden.

A ding behind her alerted Alexis that the elavator had arrived. She entered the elavator and pressed the ground button, she looked at Zane who was still standing there, "You coming?" She asked.

Zane looked behind him, and followed Alexis into the elavator.

The doors shut, and Alexis and Zane were on their way to the warm reaches of the beach.

Alexis looked at the different floors of the glass elavator. People were walking around in their bathing suits and holding towels. Going to either the beach or the indoor pool they had.

And it was indeed a perfect day to have some fun. Although, Alexs might have to teach Zane the meaning of that word. No matter how hard it might be.

---

Yay me! Hope you like the story so far. Please review!

Thanks to SwordPrincess for reminding me about the 1 up there:

**(1) The reason Alexis's made up mom is all calm with Zane, is because she probably knows him because of Alexis and Atticus being such good friends with him.**


	3. Beach Day, Chapter 3

**Friday, June 21, 2006**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Doyle and some of the hotel staff. Oh, and the fangirls. The beachpeople too.

Title: Summer Break, I Think NOT!

Author: PurificationArrow

Rated: Kids to Older Kids

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: The year is over, everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions to attend to, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a relaxing break, but crazy fangirls, and persistent boys await them around the corner.

Couples: AlexisxZane is the main one, I might or might not decide to pair up the rest of the GX gang. Whadda you think?

Notes: This is part of the chapter I just made it for some of the reviewers because one of them is going away. Hope you like part 1! Oh, and sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanna post it for 10 Join/Sangorulez.

**Chapter Three:** Beach Day

A light breeze whipped by, blowing Alexis's hair around her. Under her feet was the hot sand, smooth from years of the ocean's carress. She and Zane were walking towards the shore, and in the distance were surfers, riding the waves and falling under them.

Children were running around with their parents watching mindfully.

Just before her, were the waves, reaching for her toes as if they were trying to stay on the sand. Alexis walked forward and stepped into the warm waters. The salty liquid ran over her feet, and pulled back into the ocean.

---

From a distance Zane was watching, trying to do his best to not be noticed. He had a look on his face that was asking why he had agreed to come out here with Alexis in the first place. Then from the hotel came, "FLAME WINGMAN! SKYDIVE SCORCHER!"

_Oh yeah._

Zane thought to himself.

His gaze turned back to Alexis who was knee-deep into the water. A smile lit her face, and she turned her face away from the water as she knelt down to grab something buried in the sand.

As she was searching under the water, Zane noticed a wave coming up. His first reaction was to warn her, but then again, he would like to see her expression. So he remained quiet, and Alexis's face when the wave washed over her head was priceless.

Sheer surprise. Her blonde hair was dripping wet right now, and she was blinking water off of her thick lashes.

She stood up straight and looked at Zane who just looked back at her, suceeding in keeping a smirk off his face. She shook her head to try and rid herself of the dripping water.

While still watching him, Alexis reached up and pulled her hair free and tried to squeeze some of the water out.

She pushed through the water towards him, and glared, "Not funny." She stated.

Alexis slipped something into her pocket and continued to walk down the length of the shore, ignoring wolf whistles and calls she got from the boys. Zane could easily picture her face. Rolling her eyes and resisting the urge to slap them silly.

Zane began to follow Alexis, but froze when he saw a gasp behind him.

A teenage girl in a bikini was pointing at him, then, a scream of delight erupted from her throat, "ZANE TRUESDALE!" Zane froze, and Alexis turned around to look at where the scream had come from.

All around them, girls who were tanning, swimming, flirting, or other, stopped their activities and saw Zane. Instantly they stopped what they had been doing and began to run towards the Truesdale. Alexis was going over to Zane side when he whirled around, grabbed her wrist, and fled for his life.

---

As they were running Alexis could swear that she felt stinging glares from the pursuing fangirls colliding with her back.

Alexis peered ahead of them, and saw a smoothie shack, she pointed and shouted to Zane above the frantic cries of the girls, "Over there!" Zane nodded, and as soon as they were able to, they steered in that direction followed by the fangirls, who were followed by the cloud of sand they had kicked up.

The two Obelisk burst into the shack and separated. The people who were currently in the shack turned and stared at the fangirls who were standing inside the place looking around for Zane.

Golden eyes watched the girls look around the shack, and peering under tables in hopes of finding her famous friend.

After several minutes of searching, they still couldn't find anything and tears began to pour down their cheeks as their mournful wails started to fill up the room. The current customers covered their ears and stood up. They pushed past the wailing women and exited the small building.

When it seemed that the fangirls were done, they left, sniffing and wiping sad tears away from their eyes.

The girls were gone, and Alexis reached for the knob, then, she and Zane spilled out from a double lockerand landed on the floor, in the most peculiar manner.

Alexis let out a grunt as she hit the floor, and a double grunt when something landed on top of her. She shook the stars out of her head and started to glare at who had landed on her. It was Zane.

Blush immediately crept up their faces, and Zane jumped off of Alexis and stood up, brushing the dust off his shirt and pants. He put a hand out to Alexis but didn't look at her,she accepted it and was pulled to her feet. Zane turned his back towards her and she could faintly hear Zane mumble, "Sorry."

She looked away as well, "It- it's fine. So, uh, is the coast clear?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Zane passed her and looked out at the beach, he pulled his head back in and nodded, "No one anymore." He confirmed. Alexis sighed thankfully, "That's good." She said. "So, what now?" She asked.

Zane looked around the shack, "We go back." He said in a suggestive tone.

After that strange ordeal of being chased by crazed fangirls, Alexis was open to any ideas. "Alright." She agreed. After one last peek out the door, they headed towards the hotel, but taking the road less traveled. No meaning intended.

---

On either side of them were tall towering buildings that looked burned and abandoned.

Whichever it was, this place creeped Alexis out, almost as much as the Abandoned Dorm back on Duel Academy Island. Alexis had a sneaking suspicion that they were being followed, and her suspicions were confirmed when a nearby trashcan toppled over, and she heard footsteps.

Zane turned around and stood next to Alexis, just like with the time when they met Prince Abidos, he pushed Alexis behind him.

They looked into the shadows, and saw nothing. It was so quiet that Alexis could only hear the sound of her heart, beating faster and faster as the suspense rose in the air.

After what seemed like hours, the footsteps started again, and this time coming closer to where Alexis and Zane were. They could faintly see an image of the person standing in front of them.

Then, **click**, Atticus's face appeared, illuminated by a light, "Boo!" he said.

Alexis froze with fear, then when she saw it was her brother, her face became unamused. Zane stepped away from Alexis and crossed his arms, probably to resist tackling his friend to the ground.

Alexis closed her eyes and walked over to her brother, she raised a fist and brought it down on her older brother's brown head, "Not funny." She said.

A voice chuckled from the shadows, "Told you Atticus." Alexis turned and frowned when she saw that it was Doyle, once again. Atticus chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I thought so." He laughed.

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes, she snatched the flashlight that Atticus was holding and clicked it on and began to walk back towards the hotel.

Atticus called after her, "Where ya goin' sis?" Alexis glared at him, "To the hotel, where else?"

Atticus chuckled, "Well okay sis! Hey, why don't you go with her Doyle?"

Alexis pretended not to hear her brother urging the green-eyed boy to go with her. She heard footsteps and then Doyle's smooth talking 'I'm-a-ladies-man' voice. "So how good a duelist are you?" He began, probably trying to shake off the awkward silence in the air.

She responded by simply saying, "Good enough."

Obviously Doyle didn't get the hint, "Really? Well I'm a pretty good duelist myself. Maybe I could show you sometime." Alexis was about to refuse, but then paused. As non-crafty as she was, Alexis had to admit to herself, this was one of her better schemes, "Alright. You've got yourself a duel, tomorrow, in the dueling arena. 5:00 p.m."

A grin covered Doyle's face, "Well alright! Deal." He stuck out his hand for Alexis to shake, which she did, her inner self chuckling at how easy that had been.

_Tomorrow, dueling arena, 5 o' clock. Knowing Atticus, the guys he tries to set me up with always quit coming after me if I beat them. And in what better way then a duel? Hopefully this guy will be like Chazz, at least he somewhat gave up on me._

She though while remembering that each time she was near Chazz he started to blush and act all goofy.

Alexis chuckled to herself. _Atticus, you never learn._

_---_

Sorry that took a while. I didn't have the right inspiration. Meh, I hate it when that happens.

Yes I know. Alexis seems really evil there. But wouldn't you go to any measures if your sibling tried to set you up. Bleh!


	4. Prelude to the Duel, Chapter 4

**Friday, June 30, 2006**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Doyle and some of the hotel staff. Oh, and the fangirls.

Title: Summer Break, I Think NOT!

Author: PurificationArrow

Rated: Kids to Older Kids

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: The year is over, everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions to attend to, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a relaxing break, but crazy fangirls, and extremely persistent boys await them around the corner.

Couples: AlexisxZane is the main one, I might or might not decide to pair up the rest of the GX gang. Whadda you think?

Notes: Sorry, I had to combine the last two chapters so that I wouldn't have two small chapters. Bleh! Yes, I've been slacking off with writing. I'm sorry, but I'll take blame and stuff for not updating. I'm not going to be like, "Oh! I had a writer's block so I couldn't do blah!" Stuff like that.

**Chapter Four: **Prelude to the Duel

Last Chapter: Alexis chuckled to herself. _Atticus, you never learn._

Alexis was laying down on her bed, her hair sprawled out about her. She was staring up at the ceiling quietly going over any strategies that she could use against Doyle in their duel. She could always use her combo with Cyber Tutu, but then again there would be plenty of ways to counter it.

Cyber Angel Benten would always come in handy, and same with Cyber Blader with her Shining Cyber Light.

The only problem was, that she had no idea what kinds of monsters Doyle had armed and ready in his deck. But that didn't stop her with her previous duels, and it sure would stop her now.

Still, as good as she was, Alexis had a vexign problem on her hands.

But something seemed very fishy about Doyle, how is it that Doyle _happened_ to be on the plane that they were on, and how Atticus just _happened_ to know the guy?

Alexis closed her golden eyes, and laid an arm over them to block her face from the sunlight. She sighed, it was way too early to be worrying about the duel that was going to happen tomorrow.

In any case, she wanted to go down and check out the duel arena. It could be like the duels they had on the Academy, or it might be like the time where Yugi defeated Kaiba the first time. It could be a mix of all those, and she might get a better idea of what she would use in the duel once she got down there.

The Obelisk girl sat up and then stood. She walked over to the door and turned the handle, it opened and Alexis stepped out, locking the door behind her. The duel arena would probably be where a lot of people would go, according to what she had heard about Seto Kaiba. So, the first place she headed was the lobby.

---

Alexis entered the elavator and pressed the button with the 'L' on it. The doors slid shut, and she began riding it down to the lobby.

After several minutes, she reached the bottom floor and stepped out. Alexis headed down a right hallway first and looked from right to left into the open rooms. When there was nothing in this hallway, she turned back and tried the other one.

Still, no luck. Alexis had been searching this place for at least a half hour, and still nothing, zip, nadda.

She located a comfort chair in the lobby and took a seat, resting her aching feet.

The blonde closed her eyes and tried to think of another possible place where the duel field could be located.

That's when she heard a shout of triumph. Her golden eyes opened and she stepped outside and followed the direction where the shouts and calls were coming from. She soon found a raised duel arena with two duelists on top of it.

It was almost like the one back at Duel Academy. It was painted metallic silver with a dark metallic blue. One duelist was standing up proudly, the other seemed to be struggling.

One pointed at a monster on the field, a Toon Alligator, "I use my spell card, Fissure. Now, your monster is destroyed and you have no defense." His opponent gritted her teeth and took a step back.

The boy shouted to his own monster, "Now Dream Clown, attack Marie directly! Nightmare Dream!" The clown monster vanished, then reappeared behind Marie. It grabbed her head and purple pulsations were sent down.

Marie screamed in pain as her points dropped. When they hit zero, the monsters and cards vanishedand Marie fell to her knees.

The boy raced over the arena to check on her, he put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay Marie?" He asked. The girl looked down at her skirt, "I can't win a single duel. I'll never become a great duelist like Yugi and Kaiba. It's hopeless Tori."

Alexis frowned, she moved through the crowd of kids and walked up onto the platform. She knelt down beside Marie, "Hey, your name is Marie, right? I'm Alexis, look, just because you lost this duel doesn't mean that you don't have a future in dueling. The more you practice the more you learn, and then you can easily become as good as Yugi and Kaiba ever were."

Marie looked up with tears in her eyes, "B-but, n-no matter how much I d-duel, I always, lose."

Alexis smiled at her, "I can help you improve your deck if you like." She said gently. Marie smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes, then she gasped. "You're the girl that was with Zane Truesdale!"

At that time Alexis froze and looked around nervously at the girls who were giving her death glares, and the boys who were eyeing her. Alexis stood up and began to back away, "Yeah, about that..."

The girls ran up on the platform and forced Alexis to back up on the stage.

Suddenly, Alexis's foot had no target to land on, and she began to sail backwards through the air with a startled look painting her face.

She closed her eyes and expected to hit the ground hard and injure herself, but the painful hit never came. She had been caught in a pair of strong arms. She turned around and fought off blush when she saw that it was the person that all the commotion had started about.

"Zane..." She whispered. Zane was still holding her, and when they both realized that, they moved away from each other looking away.

Alexis felt continuous jolts running up and down her spine as the fangirls shot her evil glares. "I'm...going back to my room now." Alexis said and began to walk back towards the hotel, and on the way she passed by Zane and whispered to him, "I think we should leave."

He looked at the group of girls watching his every move like a pack of hungry wolves.

They turned around and were about to leave when, "Hey Zane, Alexis, there you are!" Out came Jaden from the doors of the hotel waving enthusiastically at them, oblivious to the people behind the two Obelisk.

"Guess what?" He said happily.

When neither one answered, he answered himself, "I get to duel Atticus!" He chuckled gleefully and started to prance around. Zane and Alexis watched him with a looks similar to this: **-.-;**

The doors opened, again, and this time out came Atticus with a cheery grin on his face. "Yo, Jaden, we gonna get our game on or what?" He walked over to them, and slung his arms around Alexis and Zane, with that he walked back inside leaving the startled fangirls behind.

Alexis blinked, _That happened fast._ She thought to herself.

Atticus gave her a hearty grin, "Slick moves, huh?" Alexis glared at hre brother, then smiled, "Guess so." She said.

Jaden ran up and grabbed Atticus's arm, "C'mon, let's go!" In a flurry of dust and legs, both boys were gone, and Alexis and Zane were left standing in the lobby. Alexis looked at Zane from out of the corner of her eye, "Um. Thanks for... catching me."

Zane looked away and nodded.

Alexis started to walk to the elavators, "Well, I'm going to be in my room." She broke the awkward silence and left. As she rode up in the elavator with a light blush powdering her peach colored cheeks.

_That's the second time that something like that's happened to us. I guess I can't place the blame on Atticus, he never meant for us to get chased by Zane's fangirls, fall on top of each other, or have Zane catch me._

Alexis sighed tiredly and began to walk down the hall to her room when the elavator came to a stop on the top floor.

She entered her room and shut the door behind her. She was startled when she looked out the window to see that the sun had already begun to set, she could have sworn that when she was outside it was high in the sky.

The blonde layed on her bed and stared at the blue ceiling.

_Well, this was a fairly productive day. And tomorrow we're going to duel, I just wonder how long until we're going to go on Zane's tour..._

_---_

Sorry, I had to rush on that one. I knew people were waiting and all that stuff, but here's the fourth chapter. It might not be the best thing I've done, so please don't flame!

_-PurificationArrow_


	5. The Duel, Chapter 5

_August 4, 2006_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except Doyle and the hotel staff. Oh, and the fangirls.

**Title**: Summer Break, I Think NOT!

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Kids

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: The year is over, everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions to attend to, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a relaxing break, but crazy fangirls, persistent boys, and news camerasawait them around the corner.

**Couples**: AlexisxZane is the main one, I might or might not decide to pair up the rest of the GX gang. Whadda you think?

**Notes**: I wanted to get that last chapter out faster because it's been a while since I last updated. Same with this chapter. Sorry, I've been slacking off quite a bit. So I'll try to make this chapter as good as I can. Enjoy! And review!

**Chapter 5: **The Duel

Last chapter: The blonde layed on her bed and stared at the blue ceiling. _Well, this was a fairly productive day. And tomorrow we're going to duel, I just wonder how long until we're going to go on Zane's tour..._

A loud knock on the door broke Alexis out of her sleep. She opened her golden eyes and used her arm to push herself up from the bed. Her hand pulled the covers away from her body, and she swung her long legs over the side of the bed. Alexis let out a yawn, then got up. She shouted, "I'm coming." To another knock. She opened the door and was greeted with a bear hug. (guess from who)

"Atticus!" She scolded her brother. "What are you doing?" She snapped slightly annoyed. Her brother peeled himself away from her, "I-i'm just so happy." Alexis raised an eyebrow, "What about?" She asked.

"You're going to duel him to show how much you care!" Alexis sweat-dropped, _So that's what this is about._ She thought to herself. "I don't care. Why do you have to continuously set me up with guys?" She asked. Atticus shook his head with a grin on his face, "Lexi, Lexi, Lexi. Like I said before with the time with Chazz, you seriously need some help with your love life."

That was enough for Alexis to handle. She turned her brother around and started pushing him out the door, "Okay, out Atticus." When he was outside of the doorway he turned around, "But sis-" Alexis tuned out the rest that her brother said after she had closed the door.

Alexis held her temples.

_Urgh, Atticus is going to give me a migrane one of these days. Doesn't he think that if I was interested in getting a boyfriend I could find one myself. _Alexis paused for a moment. _Not that I want one._

She finished. All the while she had been gathering her things and had stepped into the bathroom.

There was a shower on the righthand side, so she began stripping and laying her nightclothes in a basket beside the shower. The water was turned on and she stepped inside and let the water run over her body.

She looked up at the ceiling of the bathroom which had begun to start collecting moisture from the evaporating water.

_How is this duel going to turn out?_

She wondered to herself silently.

---

Alexis had a towel wrapped around herself and was combing the knots out of her blonde hair when she heard another knock. But this wasn't an Atticus knock, his was... bouncy and he always used a special rythm.

This was was just a series of three knocks.

She opened the bathroom door and called out, "Be there in a minute." She turned around and let the towel fall away. She slid on her white collar shirt that had the design on a cross on the front. She then put on a pair of yellow shorts.

Alexis exited the bathroom and opened the door. She was surprised to see that it was Zane, "Oh, hi Zane." She said.

He attempted a smile, but failed, "Hey." He answered. She cocked her head, "So, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Zane gave her a look, "Atticus told me that you wanted to see me." Alexis was about to say something, then she shut her mouth.

"He did, did he?" She said in an unreadable voice.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Sorry Zane." She apologized for her brother. She stepped out of her room and joined Zane in the hallway. Alexis looked to the watch on her wrist, it was still early, 10 o' clock.

"Do you know where Atticus went?" She asked the blue-haired boy.

Zane was about to answer when someone did it for him, "I last saw him downstairs Alexis." Alexis sighed and turned around to see who she had predicted it to be. "Good morning Alexis." Greeted Doyle.

She looked at him, "Good morning." She simply said.

Alexis turned back to Zane, "I'm going to go now." She said, then took off leaving the two boys to stare off after her.

---

The elavator doors closed, and Alexis leaned against the wall and sighed.

The tension back in the hallway crackled like lightning. She couldn't stand it. She ran a hand through her silky blonde hair and stepped out of the elavator and looked around for her brunette brother.

_Let's see, Jaden and Syrus, buffet. Bastion and Chazz, arguing again. So where's Atticus?_

She didn't notice a finger sneak up, then tap her shoulder. She gasped, jumped, and spun around. There of course, was Atticus, with a mischevious grin on his face that would force any girl to instantly keel over.

"Atticus!" She snapped at her older brother.

Atticus put a finger up to his mouth, "Shhh." He whispered. People around them were staring because of Alexis's outburst.

Embaressed blush flooded Alexis's cheeks, turning them as red as a strawberry. She grabbed her brothers arm and dragged him off outside.

---

"So, did you enjoy the morning visit from Zane?" He asked with a sly tone in his voice.

Alexis glared, "Uh no." She said as a matter of factly. "Will you just leave it alone!" She hissed. Atticus cocked his head to one side, "Leave what alone?" He asked with fake innocence.

"Trying to get me a boyfriend!" She snapped.

Atticus got this thoughtful look on his face, "Oh! **That's** what you were talking about?" He asked.

Alexis clenched her teeth and fought off the urge to smack her brother, "Yes. It is." She grumbled through clenched teeth. Atticus shrugged, "Well, it's like I said before. You need help with your love life."

Alexis took a deep breath, then, **SMACK.**

The blonde walked away smacking her hands together with an accomplished look on her face. Atticus was on his back, or rather, his head with a lump growing out of the side of his head.

---

Alexis sat down in the lounge and sighed. Even though the summer had already started, she was beginning to think that she'd had enough of her brother.

She opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock. Time seemed to be moving pretty slowly, it was only 11:30 a.m.

_I guess the only thing to do now is think up a new strategy... or kill time._

Alexis thought to herself. She stood up and smoothed her shorts over her long thin legs. Alexis tilted her head up to see that the sun was brightly shining through the roof-window. She smiled. _Today would be a nice day to go for a walk on the beach._

She was about to head outside, when an image formed in her mind.

Rabid Zane fangirls foaming at the mouth, giving her glares where each one was like a lazer.

Alexis shuddered at that thought. _Maybe just the boardwalk._ She decided.

The Duel Academy student went to her room to grab her purse, then she left the hotel with a note in Atticus's room that she was out on the boardwalk until it was time for the duel.

---

The air was warm outside, but a nice breeze blew in from the sea, and when Alexis looked out to the waves, she could swear that she saw dolphins leaping around in the surf. She chuckled to herself and began to look around the boardwalk at the many events and food stalls.

One of them caught her eye, it was a special deal for funnel cakes. Alexis could already picture Chumley with a funnel cake. Or worse, Jaden.

Suddenly, she felt guilty about not bringing Jaden along for the stroll. Then again, if Atticus caught them, he wouldn't let her forget it. Alexis sighed to herself, "I need more girl friends." She grumbled.

---

As the day went by, she found herself enjoying her time off from Duel Academy more and more.

Despite the hungry glances that she got from beach go-ers and board-walkers, she ignored it, and continued to walk around and see what Domino City had to offer. A good amount of time had passed, and Alexis raised her arm to check the watch on her left wrist.

When she saw the time, her eyes bulged, it was 4:53 p.m.

She needed to be at the Duel Arena at 5 o' clock. Almost immediately Alexis turned and began to sprint back to the hotel, the last thing that she wanted to be was late. She wanted to get Doyle off her tail as soon as she as able. Then give Atticus a piece of her mind.

--- Back at the Duel Arena ---

Jaden looked at the large clock above the Duel Arena, "Where's Alexis? I thought she would be here by now?" He asked his friends.

Atticus got a dreamy look in his eyes, "Maybe she wants Doyle to be her boyfriend!"

The look ended once **everyone** gave him a look that said, 'Be quiet.' Plain and simple.

Syrus squinted, "Uh, is that her?" He asked pointing to the boardwalk. There was a girl running fast towards them, waving her arm. Atticus put his hands on his hips, "Yup. That's Lexi all right."

Alexis finally reached the group of boys and leaned down, panting hard. She had just made it, and Doyle wasn't here yet. "Where have you been dear sister!" Atticus cried. Alexis gave him a glare that sent chills up everyone's spines, "You saw the note didn't you?" She asked. Atticus put on an innocent face that he had perfected over the years, "What ever are you talking about Alexis?"

- -;

Was the look on everyone's faces. 'Fake.' Went through all their heads.

They turned to the hotel when the doors slid open, and out came the black-haired Doyle. "So, let's get started." He said confidently, and strode out to the dueling arena. Alexis dropped her annoyance at Atticus (for the moment) and followed Doyle, and the others following her.

Doyle walked over to Alexis and handed her a duel disk, "Ready?" He asked her.

She gave him a confident smirk, "More than you think." She retorted. He grinned back, and slid his cards into the slot which activated the disk. Alexis did the same. As soon as their duel disks were up and glowing, they called in unison across the arena, "Duel!"

Doyle drew 5 cards, "I'll go first. I play the card, Millennium Shield." There was a whirring sound, then a shield-like monster appeared on a field with an eye adorning the front**. (Millennium Shield:Attack - 0 Defense - 3000) **It rested on the field in attack mode.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Zero attack points?" She murmured.

Doyle smirked, "Oh the mystery." He said, and placed a card onto his disk, "And I'll end with a face-down." He declared, it was now Alexis's turn. She looked at the cards in her hand.

_'If I can get that Millennium Shield off the field, then I can do some real damage. But until then, I'll do what I can.'_

Her fingers seized one of her cards, and she placed it on the field, "I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode, and I'll play a card on the field. That's it." She said, and looked at Doyle, waiting for the boy to make his move.

He smiled which made Alexis narrow her eyes, then a chuckle followed, "What now?" She asked.

Doyle looked at her, "Oh, just something that'll take a major toll on your points."

---

WAH! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO TAKE THIS LONG! (cries) WAHHHH! IF YOU HATE ME NOW I TOTALLY DON'T BLAME YOU! BECAUSE IT'S SUMMER I'VE BEEN A LAZY BUM! BAD MEEEEEEE! WAHH! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R & R. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD AS PAYMENT!

-_PurificationArrow_

P.S. OMG! I FEEL SOOOOOOOOO BAD FOR LEAVING YOU WITH A SORT OF CLIFFHANGERRRR! (cries)

Arianna (my charrie): (hits on head)  
Me: (swirly eyes) Heh heh, coconut... (unconscious)  
Arianna: You're welcome.


	6. Sick Day, Chapter 6

_Thursday, August 24, 2006_

**Disclaimer** I don't own YGO GX and that's all you need to know.

**Title** Summer Break, I Think NOT!

**Author** PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Kids

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary** The year is over; everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a break, but crazy fangirls, persistent boys, and news cameras wait them around the corner.

**Couples** Alexis x Zane

**Notes:** Happy next chapter day! Oh, and sorry this one took a while as well. I've been lacking YGO GX passion. (sigh) 'Tis a sad day in the world of writing. But! I have good news, but read through the chapter to find out WHAT the good news is. Oh yeah, and about 2 days have passed, kinda strange since this is chapter 6 already, but still! What the author says goes!

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 6:** Sick Day

_Last Chapter: _He smiled which made Alexis narrow her eyes, then a chuckle followed, "What now?" She asked. Doyle looked at her, "Oh, just something that'll take a major toll on your points."

Alexis glared at the green-eyed boy, "And what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

He smiled, "This." And he placed a card onto his duel disk, "I switch Millennium Shield to attack mode, and activate the card, Metalmorph! When I equip it to a monster, it gains 300 attack and defense points. Now, attack her, Millennium Shield!"

The blonde looked at Doyle. _What is he pulling?_

"Millennium Shield has less attack points than Etoile Cyber, are you **trying** to lose lifepoints?" She called to him. "Not exactly." Was the answer she was granted with. "Along with Metalmorph, I equip the two spell cards: Axe of Despair, and **(This is a made up card)** Direct Ace! Axe of Despair raises my Millennium Shield's attack by 1000 points, while Direct Ace," He smiled, "Attacks you directly."

Alexis clenched her fist, and only was able to watch helplessly as his shield-like monster approached her, its body encased with metal, and two vicious looking axes which stuck out form its sides.

As it came closer, the shield began to spin rapidly, making the air whistle with the sounds of the sharp weapons slicing through the air.

Then, it struck, Alexis cried out as Millennium Shield whirled at her, and hit its target. Alexis bit her lip, and forced her legs up so that she wouldn't fall down. Behind her she heard Jaden shout, "Alexis!"

The blonde shook off the attack, and stood up. Her duel disk made sounds as her 4000 points fell to 2700.

**Alexis:** 2700 LP

**Doyle:** 4000 LP

_My lifepoints are already almost half of the original number; had been attacking Etoile Cyber, then Millennium Shield's attack would have been 2100. Then I would at least have 3300 points._

Knowing that his turn was over, Alexis reached up and drew a card, then she viewed the ones in her hand.

A slow smile began to spread across her face, "Alright, you want a duel, here it comes." She looked at Doyle who furrowed his brows, but then a kind smile placed itself upon his lips, "Let's see what you've got." He challenged.

"Well here it comes." She retorted, "I play Blade Skater in attack mode!" Alexis placed a card onto her disk and in a burst of light, appeared a purple woman riding on skates, and had skated attached to her forearms. She smirked, "Now go! Blade Skater, attack Millennium Shield with Accel Slicer!" The purple monster took off across the field, moving across unseen ground, and quickly slashed up with her arm, causing a straight cut to go through the monster who made a groaning sound before shattering into triangular pieces.

His points were hacked down to 2600, and Doyle straightened himself out after shielding himself from the flying pieces.

Golden eyes made contact with green ones, and Alexis said while placing a card on her disk, "I play one card and end my turn."

Doyle's gaze washed over the cards in his hand, he grabbed one and pulled it out from its spot in his hand. "I play the monster known as Mirage Dragon!" In a flurry of golden sparks, a yellow dragon appeared on the field and bared its fangs at Alexis. "Now while my dragon is out, you can't activate any traps during our battle phases. I end my turn. Sorry Lexi." He grinned.

Alexis looked at the field, "Just another obstacle for me to beat." She retorted.

She drew, and showed the card to Doyle, "I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode. I reveal my face-down, Riryoku. It takes away half of the attack points of one of my monsters, and adds the points onto another. So I choose to take 600 points from Etoile and give them to Cyber Tutu, thus giving her 1600 attack points. Now go in! Attack him directly with Pounding Pirouette!" **(sp?)**

Her monster began to spin around, and bypassed the Mirage Dragon. A leg flew out and struck Doyle across the chest, sending him to his knees.

**Alexis: **2700

**Doyle: **1000

Behind her Jaden jumped up with Syrus and cheered, "Alright! Sweet move Alexis."

The blonde acknowledged her friend with a curt nod. "I end my turn with one face-down." As soon as she had placed a monster down, Alexis looked at Doyle who had recovered from Cyber Tutu, "Your move." She said.

He nodded, and drew, "Here we go! I play the field spell called Freezing Water Dimension **(another made up card**)." The center of the field began to glow with a blue light, which shot out, throwing out a small wave of cold water which engulfed the entire field and lapped at their ankles.

Alexis flinched at the sudden change in temperature; she grasped her arms trying to keep them warm.

"Freezing Water Dimension freezes the entire field, and gives water monsters a 500 point power boost. Take a look at your monsters Alexis." He instructed. Alexis did, and was startled to see that her three monsters had a thin sheet of ice covering them. "My card also decreases the attack of non fire and water types by 300 points."

"Hold on, did you forget? Mirage Dragon isn't a water or fire monster!" She asked.

He smiled, "I didn't forget. So now, I summon Mountainous Wildcat!" He placed a card down, and a white cat with black spots appeared on the field.

**Mountainous Wildcat (1): **Attack: 2500 Defense: 2000

Alexis frowned, "Mountainous Wildcat is a level 5 monster, you can't summon it without sacrificing a monster."

Doyle shook his head, "Actually Alexis, I **can** summon it without sacrificing. Mountainous Wildcat's effect let's me summon it as long as I pay 1000 lifepoints."

Alexis's eyes narrowed, "But that would leave you with zero points." She told him.

"Not if I use Dian Keto the Cure Master." He protested quietly. A ring of red circled around Doyle and shot up. When the light faded, he was left with the same amount of points as before. "Now Wildcat, attack her Cyber Tutu with Lightning Claw!"

The cat released a fearsome yowl and began to charge, claws extended towards Cyber Tutu.

The blonde waved her arm, "I don't think so! I activate my face-down, Doble Passe!"

Mountainous Wildcat's yellow eyes turned to her, and in one fluid motion, it changed direction, and began to pummel at Alexis with its claws. She bit her lip and grunted when she hit the ground several feet away.

**Alexis: **200

**Doyle:** 1000

"Now Cyber Tutu is allowed to attack you directly. Go Cyber Tutu!" Alexis shouted at her pink-haired monster who jumped forward and began to spin until she was a blur heading directly towards Doyle.

Alexis stood up, "You're finished." She stated.

Doyle grinned, "Don't think so!" He said, and placed a card on the field, "I play the card Trick Mirrors **(2)** which as the name suggests is a trick mirror!" With a wave of his arm, a mirror appeared on the field in front of Cyber Tutu.

The dancer's face was startled, and she stopped almost immediately before hitting her reflection.

"Trick Mirror negates any attack at all, and gives **me** back the same amount of attack points that the monster attacking had." Doyle explained, and smirked as his lifepoints grew back to 2000.

---

Syrus bit his fingernails, "But that would mean she sacrificed her points for nothing!"

Zane's eyes narrowed, "Not good." He muttered and watched Alexis bite her lip and look at the cards in her hand with worry.

---

Alexis was now worried, it was just like Syrus had said, she had wasted those points. But maybe, she could turn this back around.

"Alright, I play-" Her sentence stopped as her vision began to swim right in front of her eyes. Her head began to throb which in turn forced Alexis's cards to fall to the ground as the intensity of the throbbing began to grow.

Atticus pushed Syrus aside and jumped onto the duel stage, "Alexis!" He shouted, brown eyes filled with worry for his baby sister.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Jaden asked, his voice forcing out trembles. "No, she's fine! That's why she's on the ground in immense pain!" Chazz snapped heatedly. Zane shot them a glare, "That's enough." He growled at the two boys.

Then, all hell broke loose: Syrus began to panic and run around in circles screaming, "Ohmygoshwhat'rewegonnadoAlexis!" Chazz jumped off the arena and began chasing after the little Truesdale shouting, "Shutupshutupshutup!" Bastion turned to the two boys and put his hands out, "Now now, this isn't going to help." Chazz growled at the genius, "It'll help me!"

The people walking by the hotel noticed the commotion (courtesy of Syrus and Chazz) and ran in, only to see: Syrus being chased around by Chazz who was ignoring Bastion for them to stop, a bunch of people surrounding Alexis, and Jaden bouncing around the duel arena like a jackhammer freaking out.

A girl who had just approached got a good look at Zane's face then: "OH MY GOSH! ZANE TRUESDALE!"

Zane instantly froze like a popsickle and turned his head slowly, eye twitching. Atticus froze, "Oh man." He grumbled.

An imaginary lightbulb appeared over Atticus's brown head, "Hm..." He began sneakily, "Zane, take Alexis and get back inside. Call someone to see what's wrong with Alexis." Zane's blue eyes turned to him, "Hn... fine."

Zane grabbed Alexis's arm and hoisted it over his shoulder **(I'm not that big a fan of: bridal-style)** and proceeded to enter the hotel once more.

But before he disappeared through the glass doors, he turned his head one last time and gave Atticus a 'I know what you're thinking' look.

---

Alexis's chest rose quietly up and down and her breathing was nice and even.

Zane was leaning against the wall staring out the window watching as the rest of the gang attempted to stop reporters, fangirls, other, from entering the hotel. Over and over again Syrus nearly got stampeded on and Jaden had to pull the little guy out of harm's way.

A tapping on his shoulder alerted Zane that the nurse who had been in the room was finished with inspection. "Excuse me, but I'm finished cheking her out. She's alright, just a little over-whelmed and tired. What exactly have you been doing?"

The Truesdale had to for a moment to recall the vivid events of the past couple days:

_Flashback_

_Day 1: Alexis and Zane's feet pounded on the boardwalk as a group of rabid fangirls followed them screaming, "Zane! Zane we love you!"_

_Day 2: The hotel seemed to be miles and miles away as the once again frantic cries of Zane's fangirls stalked them this time shouting, "Zane! We love you! Come with us!" Alexis looked at Zane from out of the corner of her eye, "For the record, I blame you!"_

_End Flashback_

He looked at the nurse and said, "Lots of running."

The nurse looked at him then Alexis, "Alright, well, she'll be alright as soon as she wakes up, but try to avoid running from your fangirls Zane." She said and winked at him. Zane stayed silent as he watched her open the door and exit the room.

Before the door clicked shut, the nurse peeked her head in and smiled at the Truesdale, "Oh yeah, and I'm Alexis's aunt. Bye!"

A sigh escaped Zane's lips and he rolled his eyes, of course. By this point nothing would ever surprise him again.

His eyes slid over to where Alexis still lay in bed, covers pulled up to her shoulders. Her duel disk rested on her desk in the room, the cards still in the slot.

Another murmur from outside forced a twitch out of Zane's left eye making him look something like a deranged maniac.

"What's happening?" A high squeaky voice asked. The sound of a punch followed, "Shut up!" Came the snippy response. "Guys quiet! They'll hear us!" Someone, namely Atticus, hissed at the two.

Zane got to his feet and walked over to where the door lock was.

He bent, and peered through the hole, his blue eyes meeting with Atticus's brown ones, "He sure did." Zane grumbled, raised his finger, then poked.

Atticus fell back shouting about how he would never see again and that he wanted to see his sister one last time before the darkness claimed him. Zane rolled his eyes and sat in the chair next to Alexis knowing full well that he had about 5 minutes before Atticus would rebound.

He looked at Alexis, pity in his eyes, "How do you put up with it?" He asked her.

Then, much to his surprise, Alexis shot up and screamed "BUTTMONKEY!"

**(Heh heh, joking, joking)**

Then much his his surprise, Alexis's golden eyes opened, and she murmured out, "It's no walk in the park."

"Alexis." Zane said, startled that she had woken up already. Her eyes shifted over to Zane, and a smile covered her face, "Hi Zane." She whispered, her voice sounding as if she had been screaming for the last 2 hours.

"You okay?" He asked, worry filling his blue eyes.

A nod was his answer, "I'm alright. I blacked out, didn't I?" She asked. Zane raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "You knew you were feeling tired?" He asked. A sheepish smile answered him, "Sorry. I didn't want to worry anyone." She said.

Zane set his mouth in something that looked like this: :\ "And fainting would be even better?" He grumbled.

Alexis closed her eyes, and put her arms underneath her while mumbling, "Sorry."

Zane's eyes softened slightly and he helped her sit up better. Then, something hit her, "Oh no. The tour was supposed to start today, wasn't it?" She asked, panic nipping at the edges of her voice.

"It's fine. We'll wait until you feel better." Zane said, trying to leave it at that.

Alexis shook her head stubbornly and pushed the covers off her body, "No. I can't do that to you and Atticus, we're going..." She pushed herself off the bed, only to find that her legs buckled underneath her.

Zane stood immediately and caught her, his body reacting completely on instinct.

They both froze, and realized their positions: Zane was holding her up bridal style, and Alexis's arm had accidentaly wrapped itself around his neck.

A muffled squeak made its way to their ears. Both heads turned to the windows to see a bunch of news cameras peering through, their cameras beginning to click rapidly.

Blush covered their faces, and Zane put Alexis back in her bed, face unreadable. He walked over to where the windows were, ignoring the questions that he was bombarded with the closer he got to the glass.

His hand reached up, and pulled the curtains shut with one swift brisk motion.

"S-sorry." Alexis murmured, blush still controlling her features. "It's fine." Was Zane's counter. "A-anyways, let's go." Alexis said, and was about to attempt another standing position.

"No." Came Zane's firm response, "No, you need to recover a little more. We'll go tomorrow, I can call ahead and say we're going to be late." Zane said, turning to her, blush finally coming off his face.

"But-" She began, but Zane cut her off, "Take today off." He said, which sounded more like a dangerous order. She pouted which made Zane's heart crack slightly, "Alright." She grumbled, sounding like Atticus being denied the pleasure of embaressing his sister.

Zane walked to the wall beside Alexis's bed and leaned there, "Go to sleep. It's getting late." He said.

Alexis replied with a simple smile, her golden eyes full of trust. "Fine." She agreed, and sank into her bed. Slowly, her eyes began to close until they were fully closed. Zane looked at her, and smiled a true smile.

He sat down on the chair once again, and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of Alexis's calm face, "'Night." He murmured and smiled.

Alexis's still conscious part caught that much, and inwardly she smiled back, 'Goodnight.' She whispered in her mind.

---

So yeah. That's done with. I know that I said I didn't really like fluff, but hey! Even I couldn't resist. I mean, seriously, Alexis and Zane ALONE in a room, Alexis in frail condition. Hello! It was screaming, "Fluff me." But yeah. Review, that stuff.

1 and 2) My own creations, tried to make them as realistic as they could be.

Oh yeah, and the good news is, is that the new GX episode have come out! HOORAY FOR ALEXIS, ZANE, JADEN, SYRUS, CHAZZ, BASTION, AND ALL NEW CHARACTERS!

_-PurificationArrow_


	7. Recovery at Last, Chapter 7

_Sunday, September 24, 2006_

**Author** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Kids

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary** The year is over; everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a break, but crazy fangirls, persistent boys, and news cameras wait them around the corner.

**Couples** Alexis x Zane

**Notes: XP **Okay, people have been all like 'UPDATE!' and I'm going "I KNOW!" I'm really really sorry. Things are just getting tough at school. Not the work, cause then I'd be unbelievably stupid. But anyways, time is short, and confirmation classes aren't helping at all. But 'ne ways, as soon as I get back into teh swing of things, updates might (emphasis on might) come more often. I know other writers are probably having this problem, I'm in my last middle school year, so I wanna work hard. Especially because of the fact that I was out for about half the year last year. So here's the chapter, and tell the angry mobs that they can come to my house now.

_Italics_ **-** Thoughts

**Bold -** Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline - **author's note

**Chapter 7: **Recovery at Last

_(Time gap- 3 days)_

Alexis's P.O.V.

I sat up in bed, and stretched my arms up high. After that was done and over, my gaze turned to a chair next to my bed, and I smiled quietly to myself, recalling the past day's events.

"A penny for your thoughts." A voice murmured to me, and I couldn't resist closing my eyes and smiling. **(Jeez, I'm sorry. But these two lines are from MidnightUnderMoonlight's story, I hope you guys dont' mind!)**

"Sorry, I only accept quarters." I replied to Zane who had entered the room.

I almost laughed when I saw what he had in his hands, a tray with the breakfast essentials.

Milk, orange juice, cereal, pancakes, the whole enchilada.

It took all the willpower I had to not say 'How very masculine' and thankfully I suceeded, but not without snicker/snorting first. Zane's brow went up at the strange sound that I had produced, but I wiped away the grin on my face as soon as it had come.

"Thanks." I said to him.

He set the tray down on a table not too far away from the bed that I was in, and brushed his hands against his blazer (which he was wearing yet again) as if thankful to be rid of the embaressing item.

Quickly I checked my symptoms, headache no longer present, stomach fine, achy muscles gone, and no more sleepless nights.

"I think we're okay to go." I said and looked at Zane whose head turned from opening up the curtains in my room, letting in a bliding shaft of light.

My arm went up to defend my eyes, and when they adjusted, Zane had managed to move all the way across the room and stood before the bed.

_How he manages to do that, I'll never know. _I thought to myself while inwardly smirking.

Suddenly, before I had realized what he was doing, a warm hand was on my forehead, and Zane's critical blue eyes were boring into my own golden ones.

I froze, and there was a silence before he pulled his hand away and let out a satisfied sigh.

"You seem alright." He told me with something close to a reassuring smile. I smiled back, "Thought so." My eyes went to my lap which held my hands which were knotting themselves together, "Sorry I held us up." I murmured softly.

He put a hand on my head full of messy dirty blonde hair, "It's fine." He said and ruffled my hair just like he would when we were kids, and he was trying to make me feel better after Atticus had just made fun of me. **(Long sentence, I know...)**

A knock on the door alerted the both of us that someone was waiting to come in, Zane's hand left my head and he went to the door.

It opened, and there was Syrus, standing there, panting, and holding a newspaper. "Read...this." He said inbetween pants.

Zane let him into the room, and looked skeptically at the paper in his hand but opened it nonetheless. His eyes scanned the pages, and he looked at Syrus, "O.k..." He said, as if waiting for something more.

I watched Syrus squirm underneath his brother's gaze, but he went forth and flipped the pages until he found a certain spot.

Once again, Zane looked at the page, and they rested on something. His eyes became unreadable, and he hid them underneath his blue bangs, which Syrus and I both knew, wasn't a good sign.

"Let me see." I instructed, and took the paper from him.

---

It was like the world was in slow motion as I looked at the giant picture, and the bold capital letters above it.

**KING OF THE DUELING WORLD HAS 'FALLEN'**

And a picture of Zane holding me was underneath it.

My face instantly turned as red as a beet, and slowly the newspaper was lowered into my lap. Syrus looked at me, then Zane, and back again, as if wanting to ask a question, but too afraid of our reactions to actually do it.

"Syrus," Zane began, the little guy looked at his brother, "You can leave now."

Apparently Syrus noticed the tension crackling in the air, and he left immediately, leaving the newspaper behind.

---

The events of the day began to start up, and I got out of bed and dropped the paper into a garbage can in my room.

Zane still hadn't moved from his position, as if in a coma, so I went to the window and looked out.

My eyes bugged out, "Are.You.Serious?" I mumbled, half to myself and half to Zane. Finally, he got up and went to the window next to me, and although he didn't say a word, I could tell he wanted to explode.

Outside was a clip, of me getting out of bed, and Zane catching me. It played over and over again, and at the end of each clip, were the same words from the newspaper. It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me, and I felt like going on a mad papparazzi killing spree.

Something smacked against the closed door, "ALEXIS, SAY IT AIN'T SO!"

Chazz.

"You go sis!"

Atticus.

Just laughter, Jaden obviously.

"My word."

Bastion.

I put a hand on my temples, and closed the sheets, afraid that the papparazzi would somehow find a way to get a video camera up to the 34th floor again.

_Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?_

I asked myself over and over again in my head, unbelieving of the situation that we were in.

"Get changed. We're going as soon as we can." Zane said, the first time he had spoken in about a half hour. I didn't say anything about the clip or the paper, I just nodded, "Sure." Was my answer.

The door closed behind me, and the excited yammering of our friends ceased.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a short summer dress that went up to my knees. It was blue with ribbon lacing over the top of it, and around the bottom.

Unconsciously, I began to undress and dress.

---

When my clothes were on, and I was ready to go, I went and left my room.

I walked through the hall, earnestly hoping that Zane's guards (yes, he has guards) would press back the angry fangirlish mob that I knew had formed in front of the hotel.

Zane was leaning against the wall next to the elavators, and when he saw me come, he pressed the button, and entered, courtiously holding it open for me.

Once again, there was the elavator music. No. Literally.

When they had managed to install this was besides me, but neither of us spoke as the elavator music of: Ocean Avenue continued to play...

---

Okay, sorry that took so darn long! Sheesh! School, and the other horrors of real life were just like, eww... -shudder- If this was a bad chappie, sorry. I wrote this in one night, so I was a bit rushed. And as for now, I must go to bed before I get in trouble by my parents for staying up on the computer this late. Ta ta!

_-PurificationArrow_


	8. Meet Kuronu and the Two Twits, Chapter 8

_October 14, 2006_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuronu, Haru, Hiro, Mallory, or YGO GX. I do own Doyle, and some future characters.

**Author** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Kids

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary** The year is over; everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a break, but crazy fangirls, persistent boys, and news cameras wait them around the corner.

**Couples** Alexis x Zane

**Notes: XP **Sorry for taking so long again. We got our IPR's back and I've been depressed. I'm not saying that I failed every class, I'm just saying that I know I could've done a little better. Oh well. Past is in the past.

_Italics_ **-** Thoughts

**Bold -** Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline - **author's note

**Chapter 8:** Meet Kuronu and the Two Twits

Alexis sighed, it was good at be on the road.

Atticus sat at the front near the driver's seat toying with the barricade that goes up and down. The driver continued to roll his eyes and ask her if her brother was like this all the time.

Alexis's answer: yes.

Zane sat somewhere near the middle, eyes boring holes into the person sitting in front of him.

The blonde stifled a groan, of all the stupid things that her brother could've mentioned, it had to be this one. There sat Doyle in the seat in front of Zane.

The two glared it out, green against ice cold blue.

They'd been like this ever since they had gotten on the road again. Alexis sighed and faced the two men, "How long are you two going to keep this up?"

Neither one answered and continued to glare/stare (whichever you prefer) at each other.

She sighed and shook her head and proceeded to throw something at Atticus's head to make him stop toying with the limo's buttons.

Thankfully Doyle beat her to it.

He grabbed one of the soft plushy pillow and had scored a direct blow at Atticus's head.

Alexis sighed and held her temples, _this is going to be the longest trip ever if these two keep it up._

She thought and watched Zane and Doyle's staring contest.

**SCREECH!**

With a yelp, Alexis fell forwards onto the floor of the limo.

Zane and Doyle grunted and used their feet to keep themselves steady.

Atticus gave a shout and his face smashed against the dark tinted window.

Zane got up and extended a hand to Alexis which she gratefully took. She rubbed her head and looked to the driver, "What happened?"

The driver looked back at the four, "Three kids just ran out onto the street." He reported.

Alexis blinked, and heard, "COME BACK HERE!" She sighed as she recognized the voice.

She moved over to the door and opened then climbed out.

Sure enough, there was one of her best friends, Kuronu and her two older twin brothers, Haru and Hiro. "Kuronu!" She shouted, and the long haired girl stopped and looked.

Kuronu let out a squeal of glee and dropped the frying pan she'd been holding and ran to Alexis.

"Lexi!" She squealed.

The young girl wrapped her arms around Alexis, and Alexis returned the embrace.

Alexis looked from her friend to Haru and Hiro who were helping each other to their feet. "What on Earth were you guys doing this time?"

Kuronu released Alexis and glared at her brothers again, "Oh yeah..." She growled. Haru and Hiro hugged each other, "Crazy caffienated Kuronu!" They squealed.

Alexis held Kuronu by the back of her shirt to prevent her from charging her brothers, "I dont' even drink coffee! That's Mallory!"

"Leave me out of this!" Someone shouted from the tall building above them. "Just play your idiotic games with your geeky friends Kuronu!"

"Oh shut up!" "You!" "Why don't you!" "Geek!" "Emo!"

Alexis sighed and partially listened as the two sisters traded insults at each other at about 10 in the morning.

Suddenly, Kuronu was bowled over by two speeding blurs of black and white, also known as, Haru and Hiro.

Each one of the twins held her hands, "Alexis! How long has it been snice we last parted!" They both backed up a couple steps and opened their mouths, thankfully Alexis cut them off, "Just! Please don't quote Shakespere. Again."

The twins stopped and looked at each other. "Darn." Haru whispered.

"Alexis, what's the hold-up?" Haru and Hiro looked up at the voice.

Atticus climbed out of the limo, and when the three boy's gazes met, they shouted in delight and ran to each other. "Atty!" Haru and Hiro shouted in unison. "Twins!" Atticus replied.

"Was Kuronu trying to kill you guys again?" Zane asked as he stepped out of the car.

Haru and Hiro moved away from Atticus and threw their arms around his neck, much to Zane's discomfort. "Buddy! How've ya been?" Asked Hiro. "As an answer to your question, yes!" Haru said.

Zane rolled his eyes, "What did they do to you this time Kuronu?"

Kuronu had gotten to her feet, "Oh nothing much." She said and shrugged, "They just blew a trumpet through a megaphone, again!"

Her eyes burned with anger, and Zane shrugged the twins off of him, "Again?" He asked, and looked at the two.

Haru and Hiro looked appalled, "But dear sister! It was getting late!" They protested.

Kuronu twitched, "That was THREE hours ago you twits!" She snapped and lunged for them.

"Kuronu!" A surprised voice said. They all looked back and saw Doyle finally deciding to climb out of the limo. Kuronu momentarily stopped her charge, "Doyle!" She said in equeal surprise.

"How've you and your dad been?" She asked.

Doyle frowned, "Eh... can't complain." He said. Kuronu laughed. Haru and Hiro looked at each other confused, "I thought she hada crush on Zane..."

Kuronu froze, and turned around very, very slowly.

"Why you..." She growled, her left eye twitching. Once again, she lunged, they screamed and dove out of the way while Kuronu chased after them.

Soon, they became a speeding blur running to and through the mansion they had come out of.

From where Alexis, Zane, Doyle, and Atticus stood, they could hear Kuronu shouting angrily at her brothers and then replying... well... the Haru and Hiro way.

"Excuse me, Mr. Truesdale. We do have a schedule to keep." The driver said while rolling down the window.

"Oh yeah!" Atticus laughed.

Zane and Alexis rolled their eyes and followed Doyle back into the car after Atticus.

---

One hour later, things were the same as they had been before.

Zane and Doyle had resumed their match, Atticus was being... Atticus-y and Alexis was getting tired. Again.

---

Oy vey... Another short chapter. Sorry, I wanted to get this one out of the way, sorry about that. Oh yeah, and Kuronu, Haru, Hiro, and Mallory are from creonix fire's story, the untouchable and the secretive. So the credit for their characters, and them, goes to her. Thanks for letting me borrow your characters!

_-PurificationArrow_


	9. Oh Crud, Chapter 9

_November 12, 2006 _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO GX but I do own Doyle, and the credit for the last chapter's characters: Kuronu, Haru, and Hiro go to creonixfire. Thanks!!

**Title: **Summer Break, I Think NOT!

**Author: **PurificationArrow

**Rated: **Kids

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: **Alexis and Atticus are with Zane for his dueling tour during the summer. Calamity will most definitely befall these three, especially Zane and Alexis. Atticus invites a friend over, Doyle, who find a new intrest in Alexis. So now, it's Zane and Alexis versus the papparrazzi, Doyle, and even Atticus.

**Notes: **So... here's some info. Sorry guys, I don't really do well with making duels up, that's why they appear so rarely in my fanfictions. K? Sorry. It'll just be like a cross-over thing. Once again, sorry!! Oh yeah, and this chapter has really random stuff in it. Although, I was getting a little bored of no action happening, so I NEED something to happen. XD

**Bold - emphasis on words**

_Italics - thoughts or flashbacks_

**Bold and Underline - author's note**

But okay, you've got the info, so READ READ READ!!

**Chapter 9: **Oh Crud...

_Last Chapter: Zane and Doyle had resumed their match, Atticus was being... Atticus-y and Alexis was getting tired. Again._

The limo stopped in front of an enormous stadium.

People crowded the red carpet **(Heh heh, red carpet)** clapping their hands, and fangirls cheering excitedly when Zane and Atticus stepped out of the limo. They glared at Alexis when she got out.

The blonde flinched at the glares, and fought the urge to hide behind her brother or Zane.

It had been a day since they encountered Kunonu, Haru, and Hiro. And in that short time, they'd stopped at a hotel for the night, and Atticus had dragged Alexis to go with him to shop for a tux. and a new dress for Alexis.

Alexis had smacked Atticus at least three times for holding up an extremely revealing dress and saying, "What about this? You'll make Zane go nuts!"

Which earned him a fourth slap.

But back to business.

Zane, clad in his traditional blue uniform from the Academy that he was so proud of. Alexis really would've liked to just wear her uniform like Zane, but according to her brother it wouldn't be 'proper'.

So as a result, she had a blue-silver tinted dress that went down to her ankles, a split going up the side to mid-thigh. Around her neck dangled a choker with an expensive looking blue gem on it. Courtesy of Zane. Somehow, Atticus had talked the Truesdale into buying both the dress, and Atticus's black tuxedo.

Alexis followed the two men into the stadium, doing her best to ignore the screams of the fangirls, the jeers they sent her way, and wolf-whistles directed at her.

---

Alexis was finally comfortable in the backseat of the black limo they had come in.

She'd managed to get changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Zane had won the duel without losing a single point of health, and he had crushed his opponent pretty badly to boot. It was still late at night though, and all three were exhausted. To prove a point, Atticus had fallen asleep in the limousene(**sp?**) as soon as they had gotten inside.

Despite her brother's embaressing behavior, Alexis had to admit. Her brother looked a lot less harmful when he was asleep. She sighed, if only that were true.

Still, she carefully made her way over to where her brother was sitting and sat down. She bent down slightly and opened a compartment underneath the seats. In it was a blanket and a soft white pillow.

After a few minutes of shifting, her brother's head was resting on a pillow and he was covered with a blanket.

The blonde smiled at Atticus as he let out one of his occasional sleeping snorts, and was fast asleep once again.

Her golden eyes wandered out the window and watched lights pass by and the bustle of Domino City begin to die down as the darkness of midnight began to drown the city in its sleeping spell.

Zane watched her silently, her eyelids beginning to slowly droop.

He smiled, they were all tired, but her the most. Even during the duel, he had noticed she was the one who had cheered the most for him whenever something good happened and she recognized it.

Her eyes were beginning to close when the car suddenly screeched to a halting stop.

She cried out as she was tossed forward, but she managed to catch herself in time. Atticus was jolted awake instantly, and sat up, pushing away the sheets covering him. Zane stood up and went over to where the driver was supposed to be sitting, "What happened?"

The driver was checking the car's fuel gauges, but still answered, "I'm not sure Mr. Truesdale. Stay here please, I'll go outside and check."

And that's what he did. The older man climbed out of the vehicle and closed the door behind him. From within the limo they could hear him searching the car carefully for what had stopped them.

Atticus was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Man... what happened?"

Alexis shook her head and tried looking out the tinted window, "I don't know." Zane sat back down next to Alexis and crossed his arms, "We'll just have to wait until he comes back then." He said.

The two Rhodes siblings nodded.

Several minutes later, the driver knocked on the window, and Zane rolled it down. "Sir, I found what stopped the car." He said. Zane just looked at him, "And?" He said, expecting an answer.

The man looked uncertain, "Well, I think it best that you come out here and take a look."

Zane obviously heard the seriousness in his voice, and nodded. He opened the door, and put a foot out on the ground. "Zane," Alexis called after him. The Truesdale looked back at her, "Careful. It's really dark out there."

Atticus blinked, "But sis, you've never been afraid of the dark--"

She smacked him, "Not **that**! Ugh... I just have a bad feeling." She confessed, and stared Zane down with her serious grey eyes. He gave her a half-smile, and nodded. He stepped out and closed the door and Alexis watched where he had been.

As soon as the door was fully shut, Atticus smirked triumphantly, "Oh!" He said, his voice rising.

Alexis glared at him from out of the corner of her eye, "Something you wanna say Atticus?" She asked dangerously. Her brunette brother snickered, but shook his head, "Nope." He said with a gleeful tone in his voice.

The blonde sighed, and almost jumped when the door opened, and Zane's serious face appeared.

"We found what cause us to stop." He said grimly. Alexis raised a brow, "What was it?" Zane frowned, "Come out here." He said.

The siblings looked at each other but did as he said. The driver had a somewhat scared look on his face, and he held an object in his hand. Alexis walked over to him and her eyes widened when she saw the object.

A silver knife with a black handle was resting in the driver's hand.

She stiffened, and sensed the other two males approach behind her. She turned, her grey eyes tinted with worry, "A knife?" She half asked half whispered. Zane nodded, and looked around at the shadows.

"There's a flat tire now, and there's nothing that we can do. But the worst thing would be to stay in the car. Whoever did this obviously isn't our friend."

Alexis nodded, "What do we do now then?" She looked at both her brother and Zane.

Atticus's normally comical eyes were serious, "She's got a point. I guess it would be even worse for us to stay here. Probably should get to a phone or a building and ask for some help. Whadda you think Zane?"

The Truesdale nodded, "Yeah. Let's go. C'mon." He called to the Rhodes and the driver who slid the knife into his back pocket carefully.

---

Atticus sighed and slumped over, "Man, I'm tired!!"

Alexis and Zane rolled their eyes in unison, "Atticus, just stop complaining. There's nothing that we can do about it." Alexis told her brother.

He just let out a moan.

His sister just rolled her eyes in response to his complaints. She turned back to business, and frowned. "That's weird." She murmured. Atticus looked up momentarily, hearing the seriousness in his sister's voice, "What?"

She looked around, "You haven't noticed?" Alexis looked at him, and he stared back with a clueless look. She sighed, "Well, no. You haven't. But none of the lights are on. Even at this late at night you'd think that at least one building would have its lights on, right?" She asked, and continued to watch the buildings suspiciously.

Alexis grunted when she hit Zane's outstretched arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, catching his attention and wiping the serious and somewhat scary look off his face.

He stood in front of her protectively, like he did when they had been ambushed by the Pharoah at the Academy, and said, "We're in trouble." Alexis looked to where his sea-foam eyes were, and saw people coming out from the shadows.

They seemed like roguish people. Hooligans, jerks, the whole enchilada.

Fear began creeping into Alexis, and Atticus put on his serious face, which came not too often, and stepped in front of his sister as well, "Can we help you?" He asked in his friendly voice, but his face said otherwise.

What appeared to be the leader took a step forward, "What a pretty little thing you have with you. Mind letting us borrow her for a while?"

Red heat from embaressment crept onto Alexis's face, "Pervert!" She shouted, her temper beginning to slowly rise.

They just laughed, "How cute. She's got a temper, don't she boys?" The gang laughed, and Zane bristled very visibly. "I suggest you leave. All of you." He growled in a dangerously low voice.

The leader stepped up, "And are you gonna make me?" He asked, challenging the Truesdale.

Alexis touched Zane's shoulder with her hand, "Zane..." She said quietly and pleadingly.

He looked back at her, and was about to say something when they whole gang jumped towards them, shouting wildly. Zane and Atticus gritted their teeth and braced themselves, Alexis felt a dead fear rise up over her when she saw that their gang leader held a small knife.

Whatever happened after that, seemed like a blur to her.

Zane whirled, grabbed her, and shouted, "Run!"

Her legs began to pump, and Atticus followed right behind them, occasionally looking back at the gang who appeared to be having the time of their life.

For the first time in a while, Alexis felt terrified. The only time she could remember being this afraid was either when Atticus had vanished, Zane had been turned into a doll, or when she nearly failed her brother in the duel against Titan.

But this was entirely different.

This time, her life was very well in danger.

Zane appeared to notice this, and tried to give her a reassuring smile, "It'll be alright." He said, managing to sound gentle despite the situation. She smiled, and nodded, "I hope so." She retorted.

Suddenly, something smacked into the both of them and sent them tumbling down to the ground. Alexis turned, "Atticus, what're you doing?" She snapped.

Her brother pointed, "Saving you from that." The silver knife was embedded into the ground, just two meters from where they were right now. Alexis blinked, "Oh." She muttered, and climbed to her feet.

By now, the gang had somehow managed to form a blockade around them.

Barely, just barely, Zane managed to bit his tongue and keep from muttering a thousand unspeakable curses. He clambered to his feet, and moved towards Alexis when she screamed. One of the gang members had come at her.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" The blonde snapped, and balled her hand into a fist, and let it fly.

It connected quite loudly, and the boy whom she had punched flew backwards into his gang, and just lay there. Atticus grinned, "See sis? I knew those karate lessons would come in handy."

She just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah Atticus."

The entire group of boys appeared to be getting angrier and angrier by the second. Then, at the last possible second before they were about to charge, red, white, and blue lights flashed.

Police sirens split the night air, and in literally an instant, the entire gang split up and melted back into the shadows.

Cars stopped all around the three, and when police officers climbed out, they were safe.

Alexis sank to her knees, and tried to calm her thundering heart. Atticus sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "It's okay." He muttered to her comfortingly.

She slowly nodded, and half listened as Zane took care of the policemen.

"What on earth are you kids doing at this time of night? And in this corner of the city no less?" The man asked, clearly not happy. Zane sent him a glare at being called a kid, "Excuse me?"

The man took a better look at him, and almost stumbled backwards, "Oh! Oh! I'm sorry. You're Zane Truesdale aren't you? I-" "Atticus! Alexis!" A familiar voice called.

Then, none other than Doyle rushed out from the street, the policemen saluted him. "What's going on here?" He asked, green eyes wide. Zane gave both the officer and Doyle a look, "Later. Let's just get somewhere a little safer first?"

The other two men nodded.

---

Alexis lay in a soft warm bed, the pillow inviting her into a comforting sleep.

Zane had the room right across from hers, and Atticus and Doyle were on either side of Zane.

Alexis still didn't she had managed to calm her racing heart down, but it was close enough. She closed her eyes, and muttered, "Oh crud."

---

(A/N:) Soooooo... really random, I know. Sorry if Atticus and Zane and Alexis were ooc. This really hasn't ever happened, so I'm just writing based off of what I thought they might do. So, leave reviews, and sorry for it being so friggin' late. Lol, if the ending really stunk sorry. It's 1:10 in the morning, and I am tired as phllbbbb. Got it? Get it? Good.

_-PurificationArrow_


	10. Partway There, Chapter 10

_Tuesday, August 15, 2006_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters.

**Title**: Summer Break, I Think NOT!

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Kids

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: The end of the first year has finally come, and Zane has invited Alexis and Atticus to his dueling tournaments. Which means constant run-in's with Zane, awkward moments with Zane, and battling the papparazzi, a friend of Atticus', and Atticus himself.

**Notes:** Oh I'M SO SORRY! I haven't been able to have time to update, and I've abandoned all of youuuuuuuuu... I'm sorry and I'll make this chapter as good as I possibly can!

Italics - Thoughts

**Bold - Emphasis on Word**

**Bold and Underline - Author's Note**

**Chapter 10: **La partie de la façon

_Last Chapter: Alexis had managed to calm her racing heart down to a quick tempo, but it was close enough. She closed her eyes._

Consciousness slapped Alexis in the face as she came out of her sleep.

She wanted nothing more than to just sleep in. Then again, she would be acting like Atticus then... ew... she thought to herself and chuckled. She pushed the sheets off her body and sat up in bed.

Gathering her robe around herself, she stepped out onto the mini-patio and held the cold rail.

A breeze swept by, and she shuddered.

_Memo to self, don't go outside at the crack of dawn, dressed in nothing but your PJ's and a robe that a hotel gave you._

When the breeze died down, she sighed.

"Alexis."

She jumped.

Zane was outside on his mini-patio as well, staring at her. She smiled, "Zane." She greeted back. He walked to the edge of the closed off patio, "You okay now?" He asked, his deep voice filled with concern.

Alexis let go of the rail with her right and and let it hang by her side, "Yeah... um, why?"

He smirked in amusement, "Last night you looked like you were about to keel over. Atticus took you to your room."

She blinked, "Oh."

The Truesdale let out a seldom heard chuckle.

She smiled back.

Her gaze turned back to the city and the sun was beginning to peak out from the Eastern skies, a golden sliver in the distance.

Zane turned his head slightly to her and watched the sun glow off her pale face, a a gentle smile hold her expression. He couldn't resist a genuine smile creep across his face as well as he watched the sun rise.

---

Well, the three were back on the road again, traveling towards their next destination in a fixed limousene, a relaxed driver, and a hyper Atticus.

Atticus laughed for the upteenth time that ride and Alexis muffled a groan with a pillow she had pressed into her face. She took it away and glared at her brother with her grey eyes, "Aren't you a little old for comic books?" She snapped.

Her brunette brother held up his book, a finger keeping page track, "Well Lexi, **technically** it's manga. A Japanese comic book." He said with a smile.

She glared and sighed again in exasperation.

Zane took his fingers away away from his temples, "In times like these, I honestly pity you Alexis." He groaned. She nodded, "I know. I pity myself." She mumbled and felt a vein twitch when Atticus burst out in laughter.

They both sent a well timed glare at Atticus Rhodes with the thoughts, 'I'm surrounded by an idiot.'

Their thoughts were confirmed when he completely ignored their warning glare, and laughed again... this time even more loudly and obnoxiously.

---

They had arrived in the next city, and were sitting in a large room well titled, 'The Crimson Chambers' for it was red all over, and beginning to make Alexis' eyes hurt.

The doors opened, and a man walked in, in a suit. Zane walked to him and shook his hand firmly. The man greeted him, "Welcome to my home Mr. Truesdale." He said, his voice deep.

Atticus and Alexis stood and bowed to the man when he turned his gaze to them, "Hello. I'm assuming that you are the guests that Mr. Truesdale spoke of. Pleased to meet you Mr..." "Atticus." He looked at Alexis, "Alexis."

He smiled, "Alexis and Atticus then. I'm Mr. Choldenko, Mr. Truesdale's manager."

They shook hands, and he motioned for them all to sit, which they did. The man sat down in a chair that a butler had brought in for him, and crossed a leg above the other professionally.

"Mr. Truesdale, in your recent success of duels, I have asked that you duel someone in a higher age division."

Alexis refrained from making a face. Zane's dueling skills were well above hers, Atticus', or anyone in his 'age division' as this guy called it. She knew Zane well enough to know he was probably irked some by what he had said.

Still, the Truesdale said nothing and kept his face the same as always... emotionless.

He handed Zane a file of papers which he opened up and stared into the face of a 25 year old man. "This is Max Nutrafin." Choldenko explained to Zane. Atticus blinked and broke the silence, "Isn't that the name of a fish food brand?" He asked.

The manager nodded, "Yes, it is. He is actually the son of Anthony Nutrafin Wardley."

There was silence once again, and Atticus instantly grabbed a thick pillow resting next to him and buried his face in this. He laughed into the pillow and Alexis coverd her face with her hands in embaressment.

Why me? Why me?

She asked herself.

Mr. Choldenko blinked confusedly at Atticus, "Um... is he alright?" He asked.

Zane nodded, "Yes. He has a compulsive twitch disorder." He lied. Alexis hid a chuckle, but agreed with Zane. That probably would be the best thing to describe Atticus'... Atticusyness.

The man edged his seat away, "Okay then..."

---

Alexis glared at her brother in the limo.

"Honestly Atticus... how can you be so immature?" She snapped at him. Atticus laughed and shrugged, "Well dear sister..." She wanted to cut him off before he could go into: lecturing brother mode, annoying brother mode, and Atticus mode all at the same time.

But Zane beat her to it.

"Be glad that I thought something up." He grumbled.

Atticus stuck his tongue out at his best friend, "Boo on you." He frowned.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "So what now Zane? When are we going to fly over to America and meet this... Max guy?" She paused before saying the duelist's name, knowing that her brother would break out in laughter at the mention of Max Nutrafin. **(I bet if you type that in something will come up.)**

Zane nodded, "Yeah. Tomorrow morning that's when we leave on the plane."

Atticus jumped up instantly, "Heeeyyyyyyy..." He said slowly, a thoughtful expression coming over his face. Zane and Alexis rolled their eyes, saying at the same time, "A private plane. No Doyle."

The brunette slumped back in his seat sadly.

"Meanies." He growled.

Alexis snapped back, "Feh. Bite me."

Atticus blinked, "Okay." He said and got up. Alexis shoved her brother into his seat again, "Jeez Atty. I seriously need to get a restraining order for you." Atticus looked mortified, "B-b-but Lexi!"

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

Her brother frantically was attempting to 'win' his sister back while Zane watched silently.

A light smile flickered over his face as he saw that Alexis' turned away face was smiling with held in laughter. He smiled and turned his gaze out the window.

---

Alexis had the folder in her lap, and she turned through the pages looking at information about Max Nutrafin.

Of course... he uses water based cards. Just like the famous water duelist, Mako Tsunami.

The plane lifted off the ground, and she swallowed when her ears popped.

Talented duelist for his age, yadda yadda yadda, the usual. Zane was a talented duelist for his age as well, and she'd seen from the last opponent especially that people underestimate him for his age alone.

He likes to use traps especially, and to immobilize opponents.

The usual for any smart duelist.

She sighed, _Another easy prey for Zane..._

She blinked and frowned. _Great. When did I start being a Zane fangirl? A little voice in her head spoke, 'Since you came in contact with him. Duh.'_

She shook her head.

_Friends, just friends, just friends._

The voice said otherwise, _'In denial, in denial, in denial.'_

She glared at the land falling far beneath her window, "Stupid altitude." She muttered. As long as she had something to blame it on, she was happy. Well, as happy as she could get.

Domino City turned into a small speck on the ground, and the cars and people had long since disappeared.

The clouds fogged up her view of the city, and it was soon left behind.

The seatbelt sign blinked off, and she sighed and stretched. She didn't know what it was, but always had a thing for not being able to stay seated in a plane. Unconsciously, her fingers began to tap the armrest and her foot was beginning to swing.

Someone chuckled quietly behind her, "You really never were able to sit still, were you?"

She didn't even have to look. She shook her head and kept her gaze towards the window, "Nope." She whispered back. A blush covered her cheeks, and she was thankful that her long blonde hair was covering most of her face.

Alexis nearly tensed when he laid a hand on her shoulder, "I just had a word with the pilot, he says that a storm's hit where we're going. Probably are going to have to stop at an airport along the way. That okay?"

The blonde forced her mind clear, and off the subject of his warm hand on her shoulder.

There was a pause, then she nodded, "Yeah." She answered, her voice close to a whisper. Even though her eyes weren't on his face, she could sense him smile, from the way that he squeezed her shoulder slightly, then let go.

His footsteps retreated, and she turned.

He was already gone.

She reached up with both her hands and touched her face. It was hot to the touch, and she automatically knew she had been blushing that entire time. She sat there, wondering, then when she looked back out the window, it was dark.

The stars seemed closer than ever, and they seemed to want to lull her to sleep.

Alexis pressed her cheek against the safe glass, and was thankful that it was cold. She kept her cheek where it was until it was numb from the freezing cold.

_Partway there..._

She smiled. Two meanings.

_Partway there..._

---

Zane sat in his cabin.

His hand was held over his head, and he stared. Why had he done that? He put his hand on Alexis' shoulder? He'd only talked to her before, never touched her. Never touched her. Her shoulder had been warm, and he was sure that he caught some blush on her cheeks.

He chewed his lip, and blinked slowly.

He sat up off his bed, and pulled his shirt off. Sliding a large blue t-shirt over his bare chest, he glanced at a picture beside his bed.

He was standing there, along with everyone else. This had been at the end of the year, after Zane and Jaden had, had their end of the year duel. They were exhausted, but had done their best and were proud of their work.

Jaden was in the center, Syrus on his right clad in red, Bastion on his left, giving the thumbs up sign. Chazz was off to the far left, his arms crossed, but a half smile lit his face. Atticus was on Bastion's left as well, inbetween him and Chazz. He had an arm hung around the Ra's neck, and was winking.

Then, there he and Alexis were. Off to the far, far right. He had a slight smile on his face, and his arms hung by his sides. Alexis was smiling, her face at an angle. A breeze had blown then, their clothes ruffled, and Alexis' blonde hair blown around her. Their hands were so close, and he swore that they had been touching hands when the picture had been taken.

His blue eyes focused on himself and Alexis.

La partie de la façon.

A French phrase that he had learned when he was younger. It meant, partway there.

_Partway there..._

---

(A/N:) Alright, I have a pretty good explanation. K? Here it is: School has been killing me, projects, homework, hospital visits, Reading Olympics, Science Olympiad, etc. etc. I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't been able to update. And I understand that there's been some confusion with if this story is done or not, no. It isn't. I'm still working on it, rest assured, it's just a slow process. I have to fit school into my schedule, and there are only so many hours in a day. Alright? So thanks for being patient, and I'll try to get the next chappie up as soon as I possibly can.

_-PurificationArrow_


	11. Just Another Duel, Chapter 11

_January 13, 2007_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO GX, cause if I did, then Zane and Aster would be ALL MINE. I own Doyle and hehe, Max Nutrafin... sorta... well his character, not the actual fishfood brand.

**Title**: Summer Break, I Think NOT!

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Kids

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: The year is over; everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a break, but crazy fangirls, persistent boys, and news cameras wait them around the corner.

**Couples**: Alexis x Zane

**Notes:**

Italics - Thoughts

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 11: **Just Another Duel

_Last Chapter: La partie de la façon. A French phrase that he had learned when he was younger. It meant: partway there._

Yet again, there were on the move.

A storm had blown over just as they were about to board the private plane, and their flight had to be delayed for another three days.

But, like everything, all things come to an end, as did the storm. As soon as it had ended and the weather was stabilized, they had taken off again.

More and more detours. Alexis thought somewhat moodily.

It'd taken them nearly a week to finally leave because of other misfortunes that had gone on in prelude to the planeflight.

However, there was less commotion and it was easier to get around the place without having too many fangirl stalkers... the camera people were still there. They insisted on following the Truesdale wherever he went.

But now they were off to Manhattan in New York City for Zane's duel against Max Nutrafin.

Whenever Alexis looked out the window, she saw white clouds. White fluffy clouds. They seemed so solid and soft that she could just sit on one and not fall through...

"Miss Rhodes..." A flight attendant murmured to her. She broke out of her thoughts and faced the woman with a small smile, "Yes?" She asked politely. "Miss Rhodes, would you like something to eat?" The woman mumbled timidly.

Alexis shook her head, "No thanks." She said.

The attendant nodded, "Yes Miss Rhodes. Um... if there's anything that you require then... um... you can press the attendant button and I'll be right there." Alexis smiled at her nervousness.

"That's alright um..." She paused to look for a nametag. The flight attendant chuckled a bit, "My name is Mariah Carrington."

Alexis smiled, she was beginning to warm up to this trip more and more. "Thanks anyways Mariah; you can go to Atticus and Zane now."

The woman shook her head, "That's not it Miss Rhodes. I was assigned by Mr. Truesdale that I took care of you." She told the blonde.

Alexis' eyes widened, "Zane said to..." She trailed off.

Mariah leaned over, "He seems to care for you a great deal Miss Rhodes. I must admit, I'm quite jealous."

Heat rose to Alexis' cheeks. "We... we're just friends." She stuttered, not knowing why. She had no idea how to make an answer to Mariah's words. No one had said anything that direct about her and Zane's relationship before.

She blinked, relationship? When did **that** word start being used?

She asked herself.

"If that wasn't the case, then you wouldn't be making such a big deal!" Mariah teased.

"Ahem."

"Oh! M-m-mr. Truesdale!" Anna jumped up and bowed low to Zane who had just approached.

Alexis looked up and smiled. She then got up as well and steadied herself using the arm rests of her chair. "What's up?" She asked casually, trying to forget what she and Mariah had been talking about just a few seconds ago.

"Miss Rhodes, by your leave, I will go now." Mariah said to her when she straightened up.

Alexis nodded, "Go ahead." She told the other woman.

Mariah scurried off.

"Ya know, she's pretty cute. Like a mouse."

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes, "Atticus..." She warned her brother who she knew had come. Atticus laughed, "It's true." He defended himself. "Right Zane? She's a cutie." Atticus said, elbowing his best friend in the ribs. "Eh, eh?"

Zane twitched, "No."

Atticus did an overdramatic gasp, "Zane! I'm certainly surprised in you!" He said.

His sister crossed her arms, "And why is that?" She asked getting irritated with her brother.

"Cause I was talking about you!" Her brother stated as a matter-of-factly.

Alexis stared at him as if he were growing another head. She was about to say something, stuttered on it, then gave up with a sigh. Atticus had a triumphant smirk on his face, "See! If that wasn't the case, then you wouldn't be making such a big deal!"

The blonde felt like jumping off the plane.

Just what Mariah had said.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Yyyah... I'm going to sleep now." Alexis mumbled, that being the only somewhat valid excuse at the moment.

She walked past the boys, and into her cabin.

"But Lexi! It's only 7 o' clock, don't you wanna--" Atticus was bowled over by a duel disk.

Zane blinked at Atticus and inched away knowing his friend would wake up sooner or later.

--- MUCH LATER (as in, final turn of the duel later) ---

**Zane: 3400**

**Max Nutrafin: 1000**

"My Cyber End Dragon attacks your defence monster. It's over." Zane stared Max Nutrafin down.

"Hold up, I play Negate Attack which cancels out your attack. My move." Max drew a card. "Good, I sacrifice my three defense monsters, Mother Grizzly, Bottom Dweller, and Toon Alligator in order to summon my Willie the Whale Tamer in attack mode."

_(Willie the Whale Tamer: Attack, 3500; defense: 2000)_

"I also play my Sheild and Sword card which switches the attack and defense of all monsters on the field."

Cyber End Dragon's points flipped over making them 2800 attack and 4000 defense.

"Notice my monster's point haven't changed, that's because my monster has a rare ability to be excluded from any card effect that I play. Now, I use my card Final Flame and Ookazi. Final flame takes 600 points away and Ookazi 800 which adds up to1400. One last thing is my spell card, Axe of Despair. It raises my monster's points by a grant total of 1000."

"Ready? Attack my Whale! Undersea Sonic Surge!"

The whale let out a sonic blast that headed towards Cyber End Dragon.

From the sidelines, Alexis bit her lip. If this connected, it would leave Zane with just 300 points left. 700 less than Max.

"Wait, I activate my De-Fusion card which splits my dragon into three separate beasts. Your attack failed." Zane said with a triumphant smirk on his face. Max Nutrafin frowned, and placed a card facedown. "That's it." He muttered.

"Good. Your Sheild and Sword are done for this turn as well as your Axe of Despair. So both cards are sent to the graveyard. Now my Different Dimension Capsule comes back after three turns. But I'll get to that later. I play Removal which lets me take out all but one of the monsters I have and place it back into my deck. Know why? Now I can activate my almighty, Power Bond!"

He placed it on the disk.

"By using Power Bond, I can re-summon Cyber End Dragon back to the field with double the original amount of points. That's 8000. Sorry, but it's over. Cyber End Dragon, attack! Wipe him out!"

Zane waved his arm fiercely in Max's direction.

The white metallic dragon roared and from its mouth erupted a stream of three rainbow colored beams. It engulfed Willie the Whale tamer completely.

**Zane: 2000**

**Max Nutrafin: 0000**

**Winner: Zane Truesdale**

Alexis grinned and jumped up.

She clapped, and the monsters on the field vanished. Zane walked over to where Max was kneeling, and he extended a hand. The other man took it, and Zane hoisted him to his feet.

The crows cheered, and Alexis' heart swelled, though she hadn't the faintest clue why.

Zane looked to her, and she smiled happily while still applauding.

For a moment, the world seemed to freeze, and it was just them. Zane stepped down from the stage, and Alexis ran over with Atticus and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

She paused, and jumped away.

Unfortunately, not soon enough. The cameras had been constantly clicking, and she knew that she'd picked the worst of times to go up and do what she did. The crowd now pressed in tighter, and reporters were shoving their microphones into Alexis' face.

She winced.

Alexis felt tugging on her arm, and she allowed Zane to pull her away from the crowd and into a limo that was waiting for them... thank goodness.

---

They sat in the limo in uncomfortable silence.

After Atticus had, had a spazz-out, he promptly went to sleep.

It was just Zane and Alexis.

Alexis fidgeted with her fingers and willed herself to look at Zane.

As usual, the Truesdale was his normal stoic self.

She looked away, plucked up the courage and blurted out, "I'm sorry." Very, very quietly. Zane looked up, "Why?" He asked, sounding pretty confused. Alexis stared at her lap, "That was... uncalled for."

She felt blush spread across her face.

Zane smiled and got up.

Alexis heard shifting, and felt her heart begin to speed up when Zane sat down on the seat next to her. His arm was almost around her shoulder, just a few inches away, as if afraid to do something.

"It's... alright." He mumbled.

Alexis looked up at him quickly, and when she saw a light smile on his face, she knew it was.

"Are you--"

"Yes." He cut her off. "It's fine."

Alexis smiled, and tentatively leaned her head against Zane's strong chest, "Thanks. You know, if Atty ever found out about this, neither of us would live it down." She told him with a smile on her face.

Zane finally put his arm across her shoulder gently and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Yeah. Thankfully he's asleep."

Alexis nodded, "Yeah."

She closed her eyes, and Zane closed his.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Atticus had opened his eyes a crack and had smiled gently when he saw them. He said nothing however and reclosed his eyes.

_---_

_(A/N:) FINALLY! Oy! That was hard to do. I worked on it ALL this night and I'm TIRED. Oh yeah, I'm going to be gone for a while cause I'm taking a trip to Hawaii from the 27 to the 7. January to Feb. K? Sorry. I wanted to have this chappie out before I leave. Sorry people. Enjoy it, and I'll begin writing as soon as I can... that is... after I get done ALL the overdue HW, projects, tests, quizzes, etc. Ugh... I'm SO dead._

_-PurificationArrow_


	12. Doyle and the Dice Monsters: Part I

_February 9, 2007_

**Disclaimer** I don't own YGO GX and that's all you need to know. On another note, credit for the Dice Monster cards go to the person who I got the info from. And obviously to the creator of YGO.

**Title** Summer Break, I Think NOT!

**Author** PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Kids

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary** The year is over; everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a break, but crazy fangirls, persistent boys, and news cameras wait them around the corner.

**Couples** Alexis x Zane

**Notes:** I think the next chappie is the last one. I've prolonged this as long as I possibly could. XD Anyways, keep a close watch on the next few chappies. They are **very** important to the story. Oh yeah, there's a sequel in case you wanted to know. I'm putting that off on hold now however. As soon as I finish this story, I'll tell you the title of the sequel, and well, it begins all over again!

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 12:** The Match Begins Part I

_Last Chapter: Unbeknownst to the both of them, Atticus had opened his eyes a crack and had smiled gently when he saw them. He said nothing however and re-closed his eyes._

"Aster Phoenix."

Zane's eyes scanned over the name.

A picture had come accompanied with very limited information. The boy had silver hair, and had a handsome face accompanied by striking blue eyes. Alexis stared for a moment, slightly amazed.

She slapped herself mentally.

_Dummy..._

She snapped in her mind.

"He's only your age Alexis." She jumped to attention as she realized that Zane was speaking to her. She looked at the age, he was right. She was 16 years old, and so was he.

"Pretty good lucking, eh Lexi?"

Atticus said and he popped his head into the way.

A vein on Alexis' head twitched.

"Leave Atticus."

She and Zane said in unison.

Then they pushed him away.

Atticus pouted sadly.

"The duel is taking place in Los Angelus, America." Zane said as he flipped through the pages of information.

"You two are going to be meeting in the Final Tournament." Alexis' grey eyes scanned the page through and through. "But…. You still have to go through the mini-finals." She frowned, "It kind of contradicts the point of having a semi-final, but okay."

Zane nodded, and his fingers filed through the pages in a folder.

"The opponent is……" He trailed off. Alexis peered over his shoulder, "Who…." She too stopped.

"Doyle."

They muttered.

Alexis glared at Atticus, "This wouldn't have anything to do with you planning that, would it?" She growled.

Atticus sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "As powerful as the friends I have are, even that is out of my reach." She admitted.

The blonde turned back and stared at Doyle's image.

Jet black zigzagged hair, emerald green eyes, and a cocky smirk.

_Ew… _

"Lucky." Zane muttered.

Alexis stared.

"Was that sarcasm??" She asked incredulously.

"No Alexis, I actually meant it." Zane said in a monotone voice. Alexis laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

She smirked at him, "I was just thinking. The only time I'd think of 'Zane' and 'heart' being in the same sentence, is when it is in: Zane is getting a heart."

Zane glared, "Ha-ha."

Atticus jumped up and slung his arms around their necks, "Aww. A cute family moment!" he said happily.

Alexis grabbed his arm and removed it, "We aren't a family. Well, except for us unfortunately." Atticus shook his head and faced her, his index finger pointing straight up, "Not true Alexis! Soon, when you and Zane here get married, we'll ALL be a family!!"

His sister's eye twitched.

"Leave."

She said, pointing to the door.

Much to her surprise, Atticus hopped up, "Yes Mrs. Truesdale!" He chirped. Alexis growled and clenched a fist.

Atticus walked to the door and opened it. He turned to say something, but was shoved out by none other than Zane.

Zane promptly shut the door, and locked it.

"Thanks." Alexis muttered.

If it hasn't been said so far, they had just been briefed on the next two matches. In a short while, they'd be taking a bullet train to LA.

Thankfully, they wouldn't have to take a plane to where Zane would be dueling Doyle. He was dueling in LA as well.

Thank goodness.

---

**TOOT, TOOT **

Alexis flinched when the train let out a whistle.

Then she cringed when the front began to emit a whistling tune.

"Atticus…." She growled.

She could hear the boisterous brunette getting yelled at in front, but not caring. When the whistling continued, she rose from her seat.

"Alexis, you should probably just sit back down. He's going to get thrown out in… 3…2…1."

**BOOM. **

Atticus landed face-down on the ground in front of his sister. "Ow…" He mumbled, muffled by the ground.

Alexis crossed her arms, "Couldn't say I didn't warn you."

Atticus stood, and peered around his sister.

"Um… Lexi?" He asked.

She sighed exasperatedly.

"I think you should—"

"Sit down!" Zane shouted and rose. The train screeched to a stop, and Alexis drew in a quick breath as she was tossed backwards.

Zane reached up and caught her around the shoulders.

She grunted.

They all froze like that for a moment in silence. Finally, Zane released Alexis' shoulders, and she sighed.

Atticus, who had been holding his hands over his eyes, peered up.

"Uh, you okay Lexi?"

Alexis flinched and glared at her brother, "Yah. Fine." "Okay!" Came the perky, happy go-lucky response.

She sighed.

Typical Atty.

Zane put a hand on her shoulder, "_Are_ you okay?"

Alexis sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and smiled. "Yeah." Her grey eyes twinkled as she looked at the Truesdale.

"Thanks Zane." She murmured her voice full of appreciation.

"Aww…."

Atticus cooed.

"Ya know—"

"Shut it."

Alexis and Zane grumbled in unison.

Atticus sat back on his butt, "Right."

---

"Remember, his specialty is defense monsters."

Alexis said with a finger pointed at Zane's nose.

Zane blinked and looked at the finger pointed at him.

"Get it?"

The Truesdale reached up and took Alexis' hand away from his face, "Got it." She sighed, "Good."

"… and, you want me to beat Doyle so badly because…"

Alexis froze, and then turned to see Zane's sea blue eyes glimmering with traces of laughter.

"Well… um… because…" She continued to trail off. "Well don't you?"

Zane smirked and crossed his arms, "Don't I what?"

Alexis frowned and stomped her booted foot, "You know what I mean."

The Truesdale chuckled, "He's an opponent, if I want to win this, then beating him is the only option." His eyes slid over to her again, "So… why do you want me to beat him so bad?"

"Because he's…."

Alexis sighed.

"'Cause he flirts with Lexi."

Atticus said and slid in the door and leaned against the wall.

Alexis flushed, "Atticus, shut up." She pouted.

Zane chuckled again, "Yeah, its true."

"Zane!" Alexis snapped, horrified that he agreed. The blue-haired boy smirked, "Whenever you pout like that, it's true."

The blonde sighed, "I'm _that_ obvious?"

"Yeah." Zane and Atticus replied in unison.

**Knock. Knock. **

"Come in." Zane said.

A man poked his head into the crack, "Mr. Truesdale, the duel will start in one hour." Zane nodded his head, and for a moment, Alexis wondered how he could be so aloof and carefree one second, then completely business the next.

"Understood." Zane nodded.

"Also sir, your opponent, Mister—"

"Hey, Alfred! Just call me Doyle!"

Doyle held the door and opened it wider. He grinned as he looked at them, "Hey Atty, Zane, 'Lexi."

Zane made something around a grunting sound.

Atticus made a very demented grin which Doyle returned momentarily.

Alexis flashed a very small half-smile.

Doyle moved up in front of Zane and put a hand out. "Good luck in the match. May the best duelist win."

Zane smirked, "I will." He said and took Doyle's outstretched hand and shook it.

Atticus sniffed and pushed an imaginary tear away from his eye, "Aw… this is so… emotional!!"

Alexis covered her face in embarrassment.

"Well, that's it for me." She said, "I'm going for a walk."

She closed the door behind her as she left.

_It was getting so crowded in there… _

She thought.

A voice in her head said otherwise.

_'Maybe you just didn't want to _share _Zane with Atticus and Doyle.' _

Alexis shook her head.

_That's not it… _

_'Yes it is.' _

Alexis blinked, "Since when did I start having a voice in my head?"

"Um… since you started talking to yourself?"

Zane.

Alexis turned her head up. Apparently, while she'd been arguing with herself, she'd walked outside and started walking around.

"Zane? What're you doing here?"

"Taking a walk." He answered simply.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "I know that much." She replied sarcastically. "I mean, what are you doing **here **here."

Now the blue-haired boy smiled, "I always take walks before my duels. It just so happens that you were walking as well."

Once again, Alexis sighed, "You've been spending **way** too much time with Atticus."

"I know." He answered.

They walked in silence, cars passed by them on the roads, while people passed them by on the streets.

It really was quite awkward. Both waited for the other to say something, but neither did. Finally, someone spoke, "What are you going to do after the Tournament is over?" That was Alexis, obviously.

Zane slid his hands into his pockets, "To be honest, I'm not sure."

The blonde laughed gently into her hand, and Zane peered down at her curiously. "What?"

She looked up at him, her grey eyes dancing with laughter, "Nothing. It's just that…" She dodged around a child that ran by, "You've always been so certain as to what you were going to do next."

"Oh?"

Alexis laughed, "Yes, 'oh'."

Zane smiled, "I guess it's different this time."

There was that darn awkward silence again. This time, neither was talking just because. There was no good reason, except for that they were merely enjoying the other's company.

"I think it's time we turned back."

Zane commented.

Alexis sighed sadly, "'K." She said and turned back with Zane.

---

The two duelists approached one another, coming from either side of the arena: Zane Truesdale and Doyle.

Alexis sat with Atticus just a short distance from where Zane would stand.

The duelists met in the center, shook hands firmly, and then went to their neutral corners. They both whirled around, as if timed, and stuck their arms out.

Their duel disks activated, and they both shouted, "Duel!"

Their faces and lifepoints lit up on a bit screen on the opposite end of the room from where the Rhodes siblings sat.

For once, Atticus sat still, and had a serious expression on his face.

His two best friends were dueling each other, and he couldn't very well cheer for one or the other… unless he wanted to get beaten up by fangirls from both sides.

_Thank goodness for fangirls. _

She thought for once in her life after being chased by millions of them.

The fact that the duel had started jolted her back to reality.

**Zane: 4000**

**Doyle: 4000 **

It was Doyle's turn.

"First off, I play the card known as Trojan Horse in attack mode."

A huge wooden horse appeared once the field, neighed once, then was still.

**Trojan Horse: Attack, 1600 Defense, 1200 **

"Then I play two cards face-down. I end my turn."

Zane drew his card, "Very well. I start off with activating my Time Capsule magic card. By using this spell, I can take one card from my deck, and place it in the capsule. Then in two turns, that card will come into my hand."

A capsule appeared on the field, and then vanished as soon as Zane placed his card into it.

"Next, I summon Cyber Dragon to the field."

**Cyber Dragon: Attack, 2100 Defense, 1600 **

"Destroy his Trojan Horse, attack!" Zane pointed at the wooden horse in front of them. The metallic dragon roared, and a blue plasma-like blast erupted from its mouth.

It stopped short and seemed to vanish into an invisible warp portal.

The attack had failed. "Sorry Zane, my Time Warp **(1)** card protected me, however, in two turns, it'll come back and hit its mark."

"My turn." Doyle said and drew.

"I sacrifice Trojan Horse in order to summon a monster known as Millennium Shield!" The horse neighed as it vanished, and in place of it was a large red and gold shield.

**Millennium Shield: Attack, 0, Defense, 3000 **

Zane narrowed his eyes, "Millennium Shield is a five-star monster. You need two sacrifices in order to summon it."

Doyle shook his head with a smile, "Not exactly. My Trojan Horse has a special effect that whenever I summon a monster, it counts as two sacrifices."

Alexis sighed quietly.

_Of course… _

She thought to herself.

"That also ends my turn." Doyle said.

Zane viewed the field. That Millennium Shield would be hard to take down, especially with its defense being 3000.

His gaze traveled down to Alexis.

When their eyes met, she smiled confidently at him, believing with all her heart that he would win this.

That's the impression that Zane got.

A look of pure calm came over the Truesdale's face.

He drew.

He smirked, "I play the card known as Polymerization which allows me to fuse my two Cyber Dragons with the one on the field. Thus creating, Cyber End Dragon!"

Flashes of blue and silver light cascaded around the entire arena. Doyle covered his eyes while Zane just watched with his arms crossed.

Before long, an enormous creature appeared. It had three metallic heads, and it roared fiercely.

Cyber End Dragon made the Millennium Shield that Doyle had look like a mouse.

"Since my fusion monster can't attack on the turn it's created, I play Quick Attack which lets me attack right away."

"Cyber End Dragon, attack!"

The dragon roared, and in the pit of its mouth appeared a rainbow colored blast which engulfed the shield.

"Thanks to my Cyber Dragon's special effect, the difference between its attack points and your monsters defense points are dealt as damage to you."

Doyle braced himself as he lost 1000 lifepoints.

**Zane: 4000 **

**Doyle: 3000 **

The smoke cleared away.

"That was an interesting move, I have to say." Doyle said with a grin. He drew a card from his deck, "Unfortunately, I have just gotten the upper hand."

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Trojan Horse to the field. Next, I sacrifice it and summon, Zolga in defense mode!"

An almost human-like creature with a long purple cloak, and a mask that covered its face, appeared on the field.

**Zolga: Attack, 1700 Defense, 1200 **

"My Trojan Horse's effect has taken place as well. Since it counts as two sacrifices, I can summon Zolga without having to summon another monster."

"I play a card face-down, and that'll end my turn."

He placed the card, it appeared on the field, and he sat back.

The first turn for the time capsule had just gone by.

"You done? Good." Zane drew a card. "I play Proto-Cyber Dragon!" A silver dragon with orange rimming appeared on the field.

**Proto Cyber Dragon: Attack, 1100 Defense, 600 **

"Here's the special thing about my Proto-Cyber Dragon. When it's face-up on the field, it can be treated as a Cyber Dragon. Which will help me when I play this!" He took a card from his hand and showed it to Doyle, "Attack Reflector Unit!"

"With this card, I'm able to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon to the field!"

**Cyber Barrier Dragon: Attack: 800, Defense: 2800 **

A smaller dragon appeared on the field with a collar-like object around its neck. It roared and fixed its eyes on Doyle.

"I end my turn there with one face-down card on the field." Zane said and placed the card down.

Doyle drew and looked through his cards.

He smiled. "Those were great tactics Zane. I have to admit, unfortunately, I'm just getting started."

Zane narrowed his eyes, "What?"

The black-haired duelist smirked, "Yup. Just now, I drew the card that will turn the tables on you."

He picked the card from his hand and placed it on the disk.

"Strike Ninja!"

**Strike Ninja: Attack: 1000, Defense: 1000 **

"What is that?" Alexis breathed from the sidelines.

It was a ninja with two swords draped across his back. He wore blue clothes and an orange scarf ran its way down the ninja's neck.

---

The corner of Atticus' mouth quirked upwards, "I didn't think he'd have to use that card…"

Alexis looked at her brother quickly, "What're you talking about Atticus?"

Her brother looked at her seriously, "Strike Ninja is a special card that Doyle's father requested to Pegasus. He has a whole deck full of those kinds of cards."

The blonde gave her brother a hard look, "What kinds of cards?" She questioned.

Atticus watched the duel intently, "Dungeon Dice Monster cards."

---

Zane smirked, "Interesting. I heard that your father requested that from Pegasus. I just wondered when he'd be done with it." His lids lowered, "Obviously this interested Pegasus enough that he'd be done already."

Doyle nodded proudly, "You bet. My father, being one of the most successful gaming managers, is great friends with Pegasus."

He shook his head.

"But enough chit-chat." He pointed at Zane, "My Ninja has a special effect. If there are two or more monsters out on your side of the field, then he can attack twice in a row, and directly."

Zane clenched his teeth and placed his foot back as a brace.

"Strike Ninja, attack! Rage of Shuriken!"

The ninja began spinning until it was a tornado-like blur. From it, shuriken, ninja weapons, were shot.

They swept past Zane, but inflicted a large blow to his points.

**Zane: 2000 **

**Doyle: 3000 **

"Zane!" Alexis shouted.

Zane flinched and straightened. If this weren't a 'K' rated story he would've cursed.

(**Zane:** Yes, I know that I'm in a story.

**Alexis:** Zane! SHH!

**Zane:** -pout-)

Murmurs of astonishment swept across the arena.

"I end my turn." Doyle said.

Zane placed a smirk on his face, "Finally. 'Cause now, my Time Capsule expires!"

"And my trap, Unwanted Summons activates! I can summon any 7 star monster I want if I sacrifice two monsters and their star levels add up to seven or more. Strike ninja is three, and Zolga is five which makes for a grand total of 8 stars!"

Strike Ninja and Zolga both vanished from the field.

"In their place, I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

**Gaia the Fierce Knight: Attack: 2300, Defense: 2100 **

A purple horse and rider appeared on the field. The horse whinnied loudly and stomped its feet impatiently.

"Since Zolga was sacrificed, his ability activates. If I use Zolga has a sacrifice, I gain 2000 lifepoints. Not bad, eh?"

**Zane: 2000 **

**Doyle: 5000 **

Atticus grinned, "Wow… Doyle must be getting serious about the duel. He sent out _that_ monster."

"No." Zane said with a smirk.

"But, unfortunately, activating that card also forced me to give up my next turn." Doyle said and leaned back on his heels.

Now Zane could continue with his turn.

Zane's eyes glanced over his cards. "I just play one card face-down. I end my turn."

Doyle smirked, "Very well. First of all, my Time Warp card comes back to haunt me. I lose 1000 lifepoints. Now I play a card on the field. Then I activate Giant Trunade which sends all magic and trap cards back to the owner's hand."

"The card that was sent back to my hand was Double-Roll."

"Unfamiliar with it? Probably. This is another custom-made card. It's effect is, is that I get to toss a die. If I get the same number twice in a row, my Gaia's attack power doubles. If it doesn't, then all cards in my hand and on the field are destroyed."

Zane narrowed his eyes, "A risky gamble. What's the snitch?"

Doyle smiled and shrugged, "I guess you figured me out. That's where its name comes in. I get to roll once more if my die isn't the same number the first time."

Zane crossed his arms, "Fine."

Doyle fished a die from his pocket, "Ready?" He shook it. "Set…" He tossed it, "Go." It landed on the arena floor with a crack.

---

**Zane: 2000**

**Doyle: 4000**

---

_(A/N:) Hey all. This is PurificationArrow. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to do anything recently. Like I said, I couldn't really do much of anything until the week ended. I'll probably still be struggling with school for about another two weeks. So until then, probably no more update. I know, I'm sorry. _

_I wish that I had more inspiration and wasn't blocked by stupid writer's block. Sadly enough, that's the way the cookie crumbles. Ew… I'm using weird sayings now… yuck. _

_Anyways, I hope that you can wait a bit longer, and I'll try and have the next chapter out soon. Also as a side note, this is probably one of the very last chapters of the story. I plan to close this story up soon. There's a sequel that I'm currently working on. It's quite popular actually. But some of you might have an idea as to what I'm suggesting. _

_If so, yay! If not, think. I should go since it's midnight. Until next time! _

**_(1) Time Warp- Something of my own invention. XP Yet again._**

_-PurificationArrow_


	13. Doyle and the Dice Monsters: Part II

_February 18, 2007_

**Disclaimer**:I do not own YGO GX. But I own Doyle and any cards that I mention at the end of the chapter in the author's note.

**Title**: Summer Break, I Think NOT!

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**:K

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: The year is over; everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions, and invites the Rhodes siblings. This was supposed to be a break, but crazy fangirls, persistent boys, and news cameras wait them around the corner.

**Notes:** This will be the second to last chapter. I hope you all like this chapter, and like I said before, keep an eye on for the sequel that has been published. Not literally mind you, I mean on this site.

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 13:** Doyle and the Dice Monsters: Part Two

_Last Chapter: Doyle fished a die from his pocket, "Ready?" He shook it. "Set…" He tossed it, "Go." It landed on the arena floor with a crack._

"I pick the number 6."

Doyle said with a smile.

Zane simply watched the black and white object roll around on the duel arena.

The crowd was hushed, waiting for the die's answer.

Alexis and Atticus both sat, leaned forward in their chairs. Alexis twisted her hands nervously.

**6**

A roar went up.

The first six.

Zane narrowed his eyes, and clenched his hands tightly. Doyle smiled, leaned forward, and scooped the die off the ground. He held it between his fingers with a smile, "Ready?" He raised his hand, "Set." "Go." He tossed it.

The die flew in the air, spinning and twirling.

It hit the ground, and spun.

Finally, it stopped.

---

Silence grasped the arena for the second time that duel.

A figure who stood in the shadows smirked, and his earring jingled faintly.

Atticus watched with surprise in his brown eyes.

Alexis was thoroughly startled.

**6**

Finally the silence spell was broken.

The fans in the stands cheered, and roared their approval.

Just like Doyle said.

Two 6's in a row.

Gaia the Fierce Knight's attack points doubled to tremendous heights.

**Gaia the Fierce Knight: Attack: 4600**

"Ready? Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack! Spiral Shaver!" Doyle shouted and pointed to Cyber End Dragon.

The horse neighed with power, and charged.

The javelin pierced Cyber End Dragon. It roared, and shattered into digital triangular pieces. Zane covered his face with his arm and hands. Alexis watched with wide eyes, "Zane's Cyber End Dragon..." She whispered.

Never before had she seen Cyber End Dragon been destroyed by someone other than Zane.

**Zane: 1400**

**Doyle: 4000**

"I end my turn." Doyle said with a smirk.

Zane lowered his arm and it hung by his side as he straightened.

Suddenly, Alexis recognized it. A small smile came across her face. Curiously, Atticus looked over, "Lexi? What're you smiling about?" She shook her head and didn't answer. She already knew what was going to happen.

Not even Doyle could stop it now.

"That's all well and good," Zane said, finally speaking, "But I'm afraid this duel must now come to an end." He looked up.

Zane's cold blue eyes now glowed with a fiery passion. A passion for duel monsters; a passion to win. Alexis smiled even bigger now. His eyes had the same glow that Jaden's always had whenever he was dueling.

Jaden just had that effect on people.

"I play the card known as Undead Army **(1). **With this card, if I pay 2000 lifepoints, I can summon up to three monsters back to the field that have been previously destroyed." He smirked.

"But you have less than 2000!" Doyle protested.

Zane shook his head.

"Actually, I now activate Dian Keto the Cure Master. With him, my lifepoints increase by 1000 points. So I can now activate my Undead Army spell."

**Zane: 400**

**Doyle: 4000**

The field started glowing with a purple light.

Then, it turned blue, and eventually silver. The ground cracked, and pieces of it were sent flying up in the air. Three separate dragons emerged from it, roaring their revival. Zane's Cyber Dragon's had been reborn.

"I now also activate, Raigeki! This trap destroys all monsters on your side of the field, so say goodbye to your almighty Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Thunder crackled in the digital clouds overhead, and yellow lightning fell from them and struck the horse and rider. The horse whinnied, and was destroyed.

"So now, I activate my Power Bond which was the card I chose to put into my Time Capsule spell."

He placed it on the field.

"I'm sure you're aware of how this card works, but in case you don't, let me refresh you. I can fuse my three Cyber Dragon's together in order to re-summon Cyber End Dragon back to the field."

As he spoke, the cards worked their magic.

Cyber End Dragon was reborn back onto the field. "Also, the attack points of my dragon double to make it's attack a huge 8000 points!" Blue light surrounded the three-headed cybernetic dragon, and it grew in size and roared.

"That's not all." Zane said with a smirk.

Alexis sighed, but had to smile. Whenever Zane got like this, he'd go overkill on his opponent... big time.

"I also play Limiter Removal which double the points of my dragon yet again. Now, my Cyber End Dragon has a full attack power of 16000 points!" Doyle stepped back, finally realizing how this was going to end.

Very, very badly.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack! Obliterate him!" Zane waved an open hand at Doyle.

The huge silver dragon turned its metal head towards Doyle. Its mouth opened, and a ball of blue light appeared in it. Doyle sighed, and smiled. He lowered his hands and head in defeat.

He was engulfed by Cyber End Dragon's blast.

Smoke clouded the arena, and none of the spectators could see either Zane or Doyle.

**Zane: 400**

**Doyle: 0000**

**Winner: Zane Truesdale**

**---**

Those words showed up on the screen above everyone, then vanished.

The duel was over.

The thick, grey smoke cleared, and there was Zane and Doyle.

Doyle looked up and grinned, "Good duel Zane." He said in a somewhat disappointed voice. He approached, and put his hand out. Zane smiled, and approached as well. He slipped his hand into Doyle, and shook it firmly.

The crowd cheered and clapped with enthusiasm.

"DOYLE!"

A booming voice went over the intercom.

Doyle froze like a statue.

Zane blinked and took a step back. A man was approaching the arena. Random arena guards appeared from out of no where and grabbed the man around his shoulders. Alexis stared.

The man had black hair which was tied back into a pony-tail.

He had sparkling, and somewhat angry green eyes.

Sleeveless shirt.

And...

an earring hanging from his left ear?!

Alexi stared.

"T-that's..." She stuttered.

"Yup." Atticus said with a grin as he crossed his arms, "That's Duke Devlin, the father of Doyle Devlin." He got up and made his way towards the stage where Doyle still stood as still as a statue.

"Let go of me!" Duke snapped.

"D-d-d-dad?" Doyle squeaked in a timid voice.

The guards stopped, stared, then backed off.

"Doyle, where in the world have you been?! Serenity and I have been worried **sick** about you! You've no idea where we thought you might've gone!" Duke rambled and raged on and on.

**(Yes, Serenity and Duke, bite me)**

Doyle stared with ogling eyes.

"How'd... how'd you find me?" He asked. Finally, a sly smile came over Duke's face. "Say 'allo to my little friend, Kuronu."

On cue, Kuronu appeared from the doors and approached with a happy and satisfied smile on her face. In her hand, she had a long chain which she dragged with her. Haru and Hiro followed with the most bizzare contraptions on their faces.

"Kuronu... what... did you do to them?" Doyle stared at the twins.

The Kaiba girl looked back and pointed, "Oh them? Your dad offered to request the first ever human muzzles if I told him where you were." She wrapped the chain she was holding around her wrist momentarily.

Her hands went up and down like weights, "Tell Duke where you were," Her right hand went up. "Don't and live with Haru and Hiro's incessant babbling." Her left hand went down.

They now were at completely opposite points.

"See where I'm going with this?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

Haru and Hiro tried to say something, but it came out as mumbles. They sighed sadly.

"Doyle Jonas Devlin! You're coming with me, right now." Duke reached up, and snagged the duelist by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Doyle screamed as he was dragged out of the arena. Several thousand pairs of eyes followed him.

Then, he was gone. Atticus, Kuronu, Haru and Hiro, Zane, and Alexis stared after them, simply amazed. Ah the joys of parenting. And the pain.

"Ahem, excuse me."

A voice inturrupted.

They all turned.

It was the announcer.

"Oh yeah, Zane won the duel!" Kuronu said and smacked her fist into her other hand thoughtfully.

**"Winner, Zane Truesdale!"** The announcer called. The stadium was rocked with the cheering, clapping, and stomping feet. Also the feverish screams of the fangirls who were being held back by the police.

Haru and Hiro went over and wrapped her arms around Zane's neck, "Cmmhahuhaon!" Which translated to congratulations.

Kuronu smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Now after this, you're going to the finals!"

Atticus threw his arms up in, dare I say it, complete jubilee, "Let's party!!" He shouted. Despite their muzzles, Haru and Hiro looked at each other, and a dangerously evil look came across their faces.

"Oh no!" Kuronu said instantly and jerked the chain.

They squeaked and fell on their butts.

The brunette turned and looked at Alexis and the others, "Sorry guys, I'm going to have to pull out of this one." She smirked evilly at her brothers, "Don't forget that I requested a restraining order for you two from me, and other people."

She disappeared going around the corner saying some things that the rest couldn't hear.

They just stared after the Kaiba siblings.

Restraining orders and muzzles.

'Nuff said.

"Heh, heh, anyways!" Atticus said, clapping his hands together.

Meanwhile, Alexis was in deep and serious thought.

_A restraining order... **and** a muzzle? Not a bad idea Kuronu... not bad at all._

"Uh... Lexi?" Atticus said and waved a hand in front of her face. When she didn't respond, a shiver went up and down his spine. "Uh oh..." He mumbled.

Zane looked, his interest piqued, "_Uh oh_ what?"

Atticus trembled, "Whenever Lexi gets that look, and she doesn't answer me, it means she's planning something."

Alexis got an evil look on her face, then cackled wickedly.

---

Alexis sent a frightened glance at Zane, "Uh, Zane..."

He didn't look at her, but still answered, "Yes?"

She looked back to where her gaze had been, "Are you sure it was a good idea to let Atticus handle the music arrangements?" A loud guitar solo filled the room they were in. In the background were drums, flashing lights, and Atticus doing a head-bang.

Yes, Atticus doing a head-bang.

Zane sighed, "No." He said simply.

Alexis sighed and rubbed her temples, "Told you."

A vein on the Truesdale's head twitched, "Don't rub it in."

Atticus dashed over to where they were standing, "C'mon! Lexi, Zane, get your rock spirit on!"

Alexis resisted the urge to smack Atticus with a metal bat. A steel one.

"No."

She and Zane recited in unison.

Atticus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "C'mon! Please Lexi??" He gave her a puppy dog look, "There are lots of cute boys!!" He said in a voice that made Alexis unsure if she had a brother or sister.

Zane's eyes narrowing caught her attention however.

When she turned her head to look at him, he seemed... either annoyed and angry. She was unsure of which one.

Obviously she wasn't the only one who noticed it. Atticus did as well, and smirked, but said nothing. He grabbed his sister's slim hand from her crossed arms, "Let's go! There's a guy named Alan who really wants to meet you!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Alexis frowned and jerked her hand back, "No-o!" She retorted in a sing-song voice.

Atticus sighed, and ran off into the crowd.

Zane sighed, and began heading for the door, "I'm leaving."

Alexis nodded and follwed, "Me too."

From his position on the top of the crowd - he was crowd surfing - Atticus grinned. His plan had succeeded. And for the record, Atticus wasn't as much of a goof as he normally let on. Well... sort of.

The crowd dropped him.

"Ow..." Came his muffled voice.

---

Alexis sighed.

She and Zane had moved to the rooftop, and a breeze had just passed by. This being L.A., it.was.hot.

Even in her summer dress.

She honestly had no idea how Zane managed to survive. He was wearing his traditional dark suit, despite Atticus' protests to the formality of it.

Zane, by the way, stood right next to her, and his hands were on the railing, as hers were.

Just a few inches closer together, and they would've been touching.

Alexis lowered her face, and her bangs covered her face. A light blush was staining her pale cheeks, and the dimness of the lighting helped as well. Thank goodness. From out of the corner of her eye, she looked.

Her grey eyes went wide.

Zane was staring right at her.

She began wondering if she had something on her face. Under normal circumstances, she would've turned her head away quickly. But this wasn't normal circumstances. Zane had never looked at her like this, much less looked at her with that look in his eyes.

The only thing that Alexis could do was to stare right back and wonder why Zane was looking at her like that in the first place.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered.

A soft and gentle look came across Zane's face. He gave her a small smile which made her eyes go even wider.

Zane was... smiling.

She turned to face him, and decided to just buck up her courage. Well, what was left of it. All the while they'd been staring at each other, her courage and inner strength had been diminishing.

"Zane?" She whispered softly.

Her body then outright froze.

He leaned forward, her lips slightly parted.

_He's going to..._

But he didn't.

Zane wasn't that type of person, nor would he ever be.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pressed her head to his shoulder. Her muscles tensed. All systems in her mind that said that they were just friends were pushed back by the feeling in her gut that said this was right.

Alexis stood like that, unsure of what to do.

He was hugging her.

Embracing her.

Something he'd never, ever done before. So why now?

"Just because Alexis." Zane whispered quietly.

Alexis felt like smacking herself, she'd said that outloud.

He felt so warm. So incredibly warm. He hands were touching her back, and she closed her eyes and collected herself. What was happening to her? What was happening to _them_?? And... why was this happening?

This feeling.

This feeling of... attraction, was it called?

Alexis gingerly put her hands on Zane's shoulders, and pried him away. She kept her hands there, "Zane..." She tilted her head slightly, "What's happening?" She asked softly, confusion glowing in her grey eyes.

Zane shook his head, his own eyes held deep confusion in their depths.

"I'm sorry Alexis... I don't know." He leaned forward gingerly, and pressed his lips gently against her forehead. They lingered there for a moment, then he backed off. Alexis watched him with wide eyes.

Her eyes softened.

"Zane..."

"Alexis..." He inturrupted her, and she let him, "I don't know what's happening. Or why." He swallowed, and deep thoughts crossed his mind, "Alexis, you're going to have to leave for Duel Academy soon." He stated.

The more sarcastic side of Alexis grumbled, _'Well yah.'_

"And this time... I won't be able to follow."

Alexis' eyes widened something inside her told her that she knew what he was saying. Something that neither of them could ever hope to put into words. "You're..." Zane bit his lip and appeared to stop his sentence altogether.

Suddenly, it hit Alexis.

Zane saw her as more than a friend.

And if truth be told, she knew that she felt the same.

"Special to me?" She finished shyly.

Zane looked up quickly, "Yeah..." He mumbled.

A small smile covered Alexis' face, "I know what you're trying to say Zane." She reached over and grasped his hand gently, and pressed it against her cheek. She closed her eyes, and breeze swept by.

A feather drifted down.

Her eyes opened, "After the tournament is over..." She smiled again at him, "We'll see each other again."

---

**(A/N:) So?? How'd I do! This isn't the end by the way, just giving you guys a heads up. Ah, Alexis and Zane, finally realizing their feelings. Buaha, I'm evil! Anyways, if that was out of character, sorry. In case you haven't noticed, if it sucked, well, let's just say that stuff like that really isn't my forte.**

**The next chapter will be the final one, and probably fairly short since I squeezed my brain like an orange for this one. Well, I suppose the term would be to juice my brain... but that sounds weird.**

**But let's get to the chase. Next chapter, final one, not sure when it'll come out. Good? Good.**

**(1) **A card that I made up, and no, Zane doesn't actually have this card.

_-PurificationArrow_


	14. A New Saga Begins, Chapter 14

_March 2, 2007_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO GX and that's all you need to know.

**Title**: Summer Break, I Think NOT!

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Kids

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: The year is over; everyone goes back to their families for the break. Zane has dueling competitions, and invites the Rhodes siblings. Finally, Zane's tournaments have come to an end, and the Rhodes are forced to return to the Academy. However, they watch Zane's final duel with Aster Phoenix from afar with heavy hearts.

**Couples**: Alexis x Zane

**Notes:** Here's the last chapter, and I thank you all for your reviews and commitment while I went through my intense series of writer's blocks. Throughout the chapter, I'll be dropping hints as to which of my stories is the next one in this installment... though you probably already know. Anyways, enjoy the final installment of: Summer Break, I Think NOT!

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 14:** A New Saga Begins

_Last Chapter: A small smile covered Alexis' face, "I know what you're trying to say Zane." She reached over and grasped his hand gently, and pressed it against her cheek. She closed her eyes, and breeze swept by. A feather drifted down. Her eyes opened, "After the tournament is over..." She smiled again at him, "We'll see each other again."_

'"We'll see each other again..."''

That's what she told Zane.

That had been intended as a full-hearted promise, and Alexis **was** going to keep it. It was her second year at the Academy, and only one left before she could leave and find Zane, and maybe even join him in the pros.

Well, that's what she'd like to think.

She'd watched Zane's tournament against Aster Phoenix on the television at the Slifer Dorms. What she had seen had thoroughly shocked her to the core.

_--Flashback--_

_"Alexis, hurry up! Zane's duel is going to start soon!" Atticus called to his sister._

_The blonde sighed in exasperation, "I _know_ that Atticus! You called me just a minute ago! I'm coming!" She shouted back._

_Alexis finally rushed down the stairs, and took her spot on the ground next to Jazz and Mindy. Sitting on the couch near them was Chazz, Jaden, Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus. It was finally time for Zane's duel against Aster Phoenix._

_There he was on TV._

_Zane was in his Duel Academy uniform, except the yellow button at the top a beautiful gold star as proof of his hard earned graduation._

_He had a smile on his face, as if someone was there in the stands._

_Someone was there, but not in the stands. Alexis was there with him, in spirit. Before he'd seen her off at the Academy when he'd flown her over in his pirvate copter, she'd given him a parting gift._

_It was a custom made duel monsters card._

_Surprise, surprise._

_But it was different and had sentimental value in it. It was something she'd asked Chumley to make just before the summer vacation had started. It was a mythical dragon, just cybernetic._

_It was long, and different from Zane's regular Cyber Dragons or his Cyber End Dragon._

_It had legs, and arms, and looked just like a cross between Zane's normal Cyber Dragon, and a Chinese dragon, ix-nay the whiskers._

_The Kaiser Cyber Dragon. That's what it was called. But so far, Alexis hadn't seen him use it yet. Her eyes weren't blind to everyone, Alexis had been watching Aster Phoenix's moves, and he was an extrordinary duelist._

_Him and Zane both._

_The duel had been going well, that is, until it took a turn for the worst. Aster began pulling out cards that Alexis had never heard of before, and Zane had just been totally overwhelmed by it all._

_At least, that's what it seemed like._

_Alexis had been sitting there, watching, heart freezing up. It felt like it was stuck in her throat. Then, one by one, Zane's monsters fell, and point by point, his lifepoints did as well. _

_Until finally, Zane lost the duel._

_--End Flashback--_

Alexis touched the smooth lighthouse wall.

The events of Zane's final duel replayed in her mind constantly, and she couldn't make them stop. It was as if she were being forced to sit through a horror movie, again and again, without end.

That's what it was like.

The sun hadn't even begun to rise, and Alexis almost fooled herself into thinking that Zane was right there beside her, ready to offer comforting words.

But he wasn't. He had been beaten, and now she hadn't the faintest idea as to where he might've gone. Her conscious told her that she should be feeling bad for Syrus, since that had just been his brother.

But the selfish side of Alexis disagreed.

Syrus and Zane might've been brothers, but they had been closer. She and Zane, had been much, much closer than the two Truesdale siblings.

Alexis had seen something that the other failed to do.

Fear.

Zane Truesdale had fear glowing in his eyes when he lost his final point. Fear, surprise, all the things that a great duelist would feel when they'd been defeated. Never before had Zane lost, and the duel with Camula hadn't counted.

This time was different.

There had been nothing weighing Zane down, but he'd lost. Aster Phoenix had beaten the supposedly unbeatable Zane Truesdale.

To Alexis, the thought was still unfathomable. She herself had never dueled Zane in a match before, but she'd seen every single one of Zane's duels on the island, and in the tournament. She and Atticus had been with him.

Zane's winning streak was at an end.

The horrible little monster that now lurked in Zane's heart, fear, had taken hold.

_Aster Phoenix..._

He'd beaten Zane. And his face had been so smug, and she hated it. The face that he had, made her heart twist with anger.

---

"2 months."

Alexis stared at the sea, and she leaned against the lighthouse.

"2 months since summer break ended. 2 months since I returned to the island. 2 months without Zane."

_2 months since he'd lost to Aster Phoenix._

In that time, lots had happened. They had defeated Sartorious and the Society of Light, and finally all seemed at peace. They were living their lives like they should have, as normal duelists.

But Alexis felt differently.

Just a few hours ago she'd seen Zane's transformation into what the press were calling, Hell Kaiser.

Zane had taken on a dark garb, and an evil smirk. It terrified her. Her thoughts were plagued with the image of Zane utterly defeating his opponent. She'd gotten word from Atticus that he'd been invovlved in something called an underground duel.

Alexis had heard about those things before.

They were duels were they got duelists and pitted them against powerful opponents. They also attached electrical collars to you, and when you lost lifepoints, you got quite a shock... literally.

Something had happened to Zane that Alexis would probably never know about.

Something had happened to Zane that had made such a horrifing and frightful change in the man that she thought she loved. She'd realized that when she saw the smirk on Hell Kaiser's face.

The true Zane would never gloat over a duel.

Yet, this wasn't the real Zane they were now facing. It was a wannabe. Someone who only looked like Zane, but in fact, wasn't Zane. Not in the least.

Alexis was jolted from her thoughts.

Something vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out. Alexis stared at the as he spoke, she listened, then nodded. After that, Alexis shut her PDA and bent. Gently and carefully, the blonde placed her memento of the Academy onto the stone steppe of the lighthouse.

Near the beach, she could see a helicopter begin to land.

In the window, Alexis also saw a familiar face. She'd told herself that this was the only way, and that in order to do this, she couldn't remain bitter forever. Alexis had to get over her bitterness at Aster Phoenix for transforming Zane in such a way.

That was who she saw in the window.

Aster looked at her with his serious blue eyes which gleamed. He made a motion with his head, and Alexis nodded in return. She dragged a small suitcase behind her. Everything that she needed would be in there.

So now she was off.

Off to go to the Pro Leagues at last.

Off to acheive what she wanted.

Off to set things right.

This wasn't the way she planned to head to the Pro Leagues, but this was her only way and chance at the moment.

_Bro, Jaden, everyone, wish me luck. 'Cause here I go._

Alexis took a step towards the helicopter, and whatever she would encounter in the Pro Leagues.

---

Haha! I'm finished, I'm finished! (dances) Thank you all for your reviews and such. It means a great deal. Also, Happy Birthday me! My birthday is coming up in... two days, so wish me a happy birthday. Lots of reviews as a gift of course.

Also, the sequel to this is::

((drumroll))

Baby Come Back to Me!

Saw it coming? Good. Review for that one. Also, sorry if this last chapter was kind of a let down, I just got over my writer's block.

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
